Intensity
by Jaden Schwarz
Summary: Kanda & Allen are going at each other's throat as usual, though lately things seem to get worse whenever they meet. With the interference of their friends, will they end up killing each other or..? And there's Cross too, meddling & creating confusion!
1. Chapter 1: Heated Encounters

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own DGM or any of the characters. - It's all Hoshino Katsura's property.**

**This is just a fanfic, made from a fan for fans.**

**AUTHOR'S Note:**** Rated M for language, explicit intimate scenes and yaoi.**

**

* * *

**

Allen was now running down the corridors of the Dark Order, passing by members of the staff and bumping into them more than often. He couldn't pay attention to his surroundings, but he knew he had to hide really fast. His Master was back and he had no intention of meeting him any time soon, unless it was a matter of life and death. Even then, he would still consider it and weight his options, since the first thing that came out of Cross' mouth was,

"Baka apprentice here's something for you."

And pulled a notebook out of his pocket with an evil glint in his eyes. When Allen saw that, his eyes nearly gouged out and he darted out as fast as he could, screaming.

He reached the floor where the Exorcists' rooms were and rushed into the first door he saw in front of him. Shutting it firmly behind him, he sighed in relief. What a bad timing his Master had. Today he had promised Lavi and Lenalee that they would go into town and do shopping, try different sorts of food and have fun together. He hoped when the ruckus stopped they would still be able to meet up and continue with their plans. And all those just because that man just couldn't stop spending and wanted someone else to pay his debts.

Allen closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair sighing again. When he opened them the sight around him made him stop. This was definitely not his room. A single bed pushed at one of the small sides of it, an old closet, a desk and a chair were the only things occupying it. If someone was living in there, then he made sure that he left no evidence of it behind him. Barely any furniture, no clothes, no objects, no pictures… It filled him with unreasonable sadness. A room that belonged to someone and to no one at the same time as well. That's how it looked. Allen though was mesmerised by an hourglass, standing all alone on the desk. Instead of sand it had a lotus flower in it and its' petals fell to the lower side, filling it. It looked somehow beautiful and eerie. A cursed flower meant to die, and when the last petal fell.. then what? He walked towards the desk but didn't dare to touch the hourglass in fear that he might drop and break such a precious item. He wondered if time would stop, even just for a bit, when it withered away. Then his eyes fell onto the single drawer of the desk and slowly he tried to open it. He found only an old diary inside it. Allen took it in his hands and when he was about to open it, he heard his Master's voice calling out his "name". Baka apprentice cannot be considered a real name, right?

Rolling his eyes, he put the diary back in its' previous place and shut the drawer. He had to find a way out soon and go meet up with Lavi and Lenalee. As long as he was still in the Order's grounds, he would never be safe from that devil of a man. He waited till he could no longer hear any footsteps or voices and after checking the corridor outside, he snuck out of the room and ran towards the stairs.

Being in an hurry once more and with his heart beating so fast and loud, he didn't notice that he was about to bump into someone, until it was all too late.

They both rolled down the stairs and came to a stop only when they reached the wall. While still trying to realise what had just happened, a loud groan was the only warning he got, before someone grabbed him from the collar and shook him violently.

"What the fuck are you doing bean-sprout? Got a death-wish?"

Allen blinked twice before his eyes could focus on the other man, though his brain had already registered that harsh voice and… _nickname._

_Why the hell did it have to be him?_

"Shut up baKanda! You weren't even looking where you were going!"

He didn't know if that was true or not since he didn't see him coming at all, and it sure as hell seemed to piss Kanda off even more.

"I was just fine until I ran into you, you big idiotic beansprout!"

And with that his grip on Allen's collar tightened. But the younger exorcist would have none of it, 'cause he remembered that he _had _to get out of there. He managed to unclench Kanda's fists off of him and got up.

"You should really keep your eyes open Kanda _hon_, or else someone might take advantage of your recklessness.", Allen said smirking in a sly way like he was "taught" from his Master. Yup, the man and his manners could be useful sometimes. But only sometimes and only with non-friends or ..well, enemies. It was quite suitable in this case since Kanda was both and just when he saw him unsheathing Mugen, Allen dodged and kicked his shin as hard as possible. The older man gasped half in pain and half in surprise by the brat's cheeky behavior, but he was already almost out of his sight laughing hard and yelling back at him.

"That should teach you not to pick on… _kids_!" and then he stuck his tongue out! Kanda was left behind almost gawking and not believing what had just happened. Coming back to reality he straightened up, picked up the folder for his mission and continued to his room, while thinking several torture techniques used in the medieval times.

Allen came to a stop a little after he crossed the gate of the Order's grounds and took deep breaths. He was almost choking in need of air with all the running. And then there was that stupid incident with that uptight asshole that pissed him off even more and delayed him. Hopefully his friends would still be somewhere close by. After calming down a bit, he followed the path that leaded to the town. Now that he was out, he'd better have some fun and enjoy the rest of his day.

He wandered around the town quite a bit and was starting to lose all hope of meeting up with the others when he heard Lenalee's voice…

"You know we can't do that. Besides he would hate us for eternity for tricking him into such a situation."

"I know Lenalee but we're doing it for everyone's good! You know save the world and all?"

"How would that exactly save the world Lavi?", Lenalee asked exasperated, raising an eyebrow.

"Well it would definitely save the Dark Order and everyone's mood if the current situation reversed, or at least …stopped.", Lavi replied thoughtful and a bit annoyed at her reluctance to follow his usually - not so - successful plans.

"Whatever Lavi. I still think we shouldn't rush things. They're both big boys and more mature than they let out. But aside from that where might Allen-kun be? He disappeared when he saw General Cross taking out that notebook from his pocket. I bet he thought he would have to pay off more of his Master's debts if I judge from the petrified look in his eyes."

Lavi laughed out loud at that.

"Well, we all thought the same actually. Hearing all those things from Allen about his apprentice-ship under Cross, even I got the chills when I saw that."

He shuddered jokingly, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and added cheekily.

"It wouldn't be too bad if we were all alone now, would it? Like... you , me and the moonlight shining upon us!"

She turned and saw him wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way and laughed.

"Come on Lavi! Get serious!"

Then they both burst out laughing and saw Allen approaching them.

"I can't believe I found you guys at last!", he said with huge puppy eyes and hugged them both tight.

"Hey Allen how did you manage to get away from everyone?", Lavi asked really curious.

"Well all those years near Cross sure have sharpened my evasiveness and my survival skills!", the boy said with a smug look on his face and Lenalee hugged him again.

"It's a good thing you made it though! I was looking forward to spending some time with you guys, 'cause lately it seems we're all absorbed in our missions, and we're constantly out and seperated. Too bad Kanda didn't come too. I really thought he would join us this time."

"Well Yuu is a hard guy to deal with, you know that Lenalee. And he likes his privacy more than anyone else."

"Ugh… don't remind me of that fucking asshole!"

Both of his friends stared dumbfounded at him. It wasn't usual of Allen to curse, even when it came to Kanda. Their mutual dislike was known to everyone and the fact that Kanda had tried to kill Allen a couple of times didn't exactly help their situation, but the teenager never said anything harsher than baKanda, or Soba-man or idiot.

"What? Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Ehh… It's just that ...we've never heard you cursing before, so we were taken aback… I guess."

Lavi said blinking a couple of times.

"Of course I cuss", Allen said indignantly, " what did you think I am? A robot?"

"Besides…", he continued taking a look around and trying to decide where they would go next from there, " this time I have a good reason to do so. Not only did I have to run and hide because of my Master, but while I was trying to escape I ran into him and he almost strangled me for that. He even drew out his sword! Un-fuckin'-believable!"

Lavi and Lenalee were still staring at him.

"Beansprout.. Argh.. He totally deserved that kick! Suits him right for calling people names...", the boy muttered frowning mostly to himself, but without being unheard from the other two. Then like waking up from his slumber, he grinned sheepishly to both.

"That shouldn't ruin our day though! Let's go buy stuff! The presents for Bookman and Komui and then we have to eat. Looooots and looots of food!"

They all started laughing again happy and content in each other's company, and walked down the street.

It was really late when they finished up at the restaurant, or more precisely after emptying the restaurant from its' stock of food, and since they were done with everything for the day, they decided to head back to the Order. Totally absorbed by their conversation and the fun they had together though, they didn't notice that someone was waiting for them.

"Man! I wanna see the Bookman's face when you give him his present, Lavi.", Allen said still trying to breathe because he was laughing way too hard. Lenalee apparently was in the same condition and was barely holding herself from a wall next to him so that she wouldn't fall.

Suddenly a hand flew and grabbed Allen from his neck, he caught a glimpse of something metallic and then he felt its' pressure on his throat. Kanda had caught him off-guard and cornered him looking seriously pissed off.

"You can't be serious…", Allen trailed off and threw him off his back. Lenalee and Lavi recovered from the first scare they got and then tried to calm them down.

"Come on guys! Yuu why are you being like that? If you wanted to come with us so badly, you could just say so instead of refusing and now attacking us!"

Kanda shot a glare at him and then threw himself at Allen again snarling, but was stopped by a furious Lenalee.

"I thought you were taught better than that. Stalking and attacking in the dark a colleague and moreover a friend for that matter, was definitely not in your book last time I checked!"

But he didn't listen to her, instead he changed his route and attacked again. Allen was about to activate his innocence since this didn't seem like a small matter, that would be solved rationally, when he heard a deep rough voice.

"If you dare to lay a finger on him, I'll open a hole through that pretty head of yours."

General Cross Marian was standing now with his back at him, pointing his words and… gun towards Kanda!

_Where the hell did he come from? Did he just say… ?Oh man__ I__'ve__ die__d__ and I __have__n't realise__d__ it yet__!_

Allen thought with huge eyes, but confusion and surprise was showing in everyone's faces. Well, apart from Cross who was dead serious and… smirking.

_What the fuck…?_

"Ehm.. Master..?"

Kanda had lowered the hand holding Mugen, but his grasp on it was still tight and his knuckles were white. Cross' interference surely had surprised him, since he always treated his apprentice with disinterest if not some sort of aversion. And now he was there, protecting him? Just what was going on here?

Before anyone could do or say anything, Cross put his gun back in its' holster and turned around.

"Well if your little show is over, then…", he threw Allen over his shoulder and walked away waving nonchalantly at them.

"Goodnight.."

The _abducted_ boy couldn't even manage to stutter a word, but looked at his friends astounded while he was taken away, with the bag of sweets he bought earlier this evening, still hanging from his hand.

Only when Master and apprentice were out of their sight, Lavi managed to blurt out…

"Huh…?"


	2. Chapter 2: Friction

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own DGM or any of the characters. - It's all Hoshino Katsura's property.**

**This is just a fanfic, made from a fan for fans.**

**AUTHOR'S Note:**** Rated M for language, explicit intimate scenes and yaoi.**

**

* * *

**

Allen's ribcage hurt from the way he was being carried by his master.

Wait. _Carried? _

"Um.. Master would you mind putting me down? I can walk on my own.", he said rather embarrassed.

"Sorry, that won't do."

"Where are we going?"

"To your room."

"I see…" _To my room. To my room? To my room? _

Allen started to panic a bit.

"I-Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"Do you want to tell me something?"

"Yes."

"Can't you do it here?"

"No."

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"Put me down please."

"No."

"….."

"So would you mind showing me the way or should I ask someone else?"

They had already reached the floor where the exorcists' rooms were located. Allen debated for a while. He could keep his mouth shut and be dragged to a more "public" place for the right directions – which meant he could possibly be saved as well – or… he could just show him where his damn room was and get it over with. He decided to go with the second, since he wanted to avoid been seen like that. Oh yes. Cross knew he actually left him with only one choice. Quite sly of him, as usual.

"It's that one." , Allen said pointing towards his door and suppressed a deep sigh. Due to the weird position he had twisted his body, he could feel more pain in his ribs than before, but he didn't dare to complain. After getting in, Cross walked to the bed and placed him down. The boy puffed and stretched to ease a bit his pain and frustration. Then he glanced over to his Master, who had sat down on a chair, lit a cigarette and now was gazing at him intently.

"I'm not gonna do it.", Allen broke the silence first after getting up.

Cross seemed rather amused for a second and then became serious again. He blew out the smoke from his cigarette and replied.

"I'm not here for a debt or anything of the sort."

"Then why did you have to drag me like that over here and not just talk to me?"

"You left me no option. I'm a busy man and I can't play hide and seek with you."

Allen much more relaxed now, looked down at his hand, opened the bag and took out a marshmallow. Then he sat again on his bed, nibbling on it like a kid.

"Then if there's no reason for me to run, care to tell me what this is all about?"

"I wanted to give you something important."

He moved his hand and pulled out the small notebook from the pocket of his coat. The boy choked back a groan but remained still, his eyes moving from the notebook to Cross' face and vice-versa, constantly alert. He was already regretting the fact that he didn't resist when his Master carried him to his room. Probably he would be tricked again to pay something and being taken advantage of. But the whole situation was pissing him off. He wouldn't back down this time. Marian Cross should take care of his own problems, instead of pushing them onto others.

"Don't worry. It's just a notebook."

Said the General after reading correctly once more the boy's thoughts. He threw it over to the boy and waited for him to open it. With reluctance clear on his face, Allen threw the marshmallow into his mouth and licked his fingers to clean them from the sugar. Then he picked up the said notebook and after a short examination, he opened it, under Cross' intense gaze. But what he saw was not numbers or some sort of words as he expected, but some familiar symbols that reminded him of his pained past. His expression changed from surprise to sadness, then anger took over and back to sadness.

"Where did you find this? Do you know what those are? How could you possibly even know that those exist?"

The questions kept spilling out one after another. When he didn't receive a response, he became even angrier. Trying to keep his voice down, so that they wouldn't be heard by everyone in the department he said,

"Get out!"

The General didn't move. That insensitivity, that apathy he saw in his Master's face, pushed him even further and he threw the notebook at him.

"I said get out!"

Cross dodged it easily and after putting out his cigarette he lifted it from the floor. After a quick inspection to see if it took any damage, he got up and walked over to Allen. The boy was looking him with scorching eyes. The usually calm face was extremely tense. Those silver eyes looked at him almost with hatred, like steel piercing through him. He sat beside him and cupped his face gently.

"I've seen you drawing those and I thought it was something you learned from him."

That seemed to have a calming effect on Allen, but he still looked quite upset.

"Mana?"

"…."

"You think it might belonged to Mana?"

"Yes. And I thought you would like to have it, not that it would upset you this much. Otherwise I wouldn't have brought it."

Allen was looking at him with huge eyes, that had almost teared up before. There was still sugar smeared on his face from the sweets he devoured earlier. He looked so young, so innocent. But Cross knew that the boy had matured years ago. He was already considered an old man when he was asked to become his apprentice. As for his innocence, he knew Allen's heart had enough of that and it would either tear him apart or keep him going forever. He offered him the notebook once again and watched as the boy took it in his hands, but this time with much more confidence and determination. The young exorcist went through the pages, stopping a couple of times here and there, tracing his fingers softly on the old yellow pages. After taking a deep breath, he exhaled slowly.

"It looks like it did belong to Mana. The way it's written, the way those symbols are drawn.. it's possibly Mana's."

He looked at Cross and continued looking a bit ashamed, probably because of his earlier outburst.

"Thank you for bringing this to me Master. And I'm.. I'm sorry I reacted like that before. I was a bit taken aback, that's all."

The older man shuffled his hair. Allen never knew what he was thinking when he put on that poker face of his. But he was surprised by the gentleness he could show from time to time. Just like now. He couldn't believe that this arrogant and absolutely selfish man, who never considered anyone but himself, had come over to him in order to give him something so valuable. Valuable, not according to the standards of financial value, but to him and him only. The weirder part though was that his Master said that he had seen him drawing the symbols he created with Mana. He never knew that Cross paid even the slightest bit of attention to him when he was younger. But it seemed now that he was wrong.

"Well, then since we solved that, I'll get going. I need to leave this accursed place as soon as possible. It's bad for my health.", the General said and got up with a groan. Allen knew his disgust for this place. The Dark Order was for Marian Cross, like garlic for vampires. Or something like that anyway. The boy smiled at his own thoughts.

_He must feel caged here, that's why he was in such a hurry to get me._

Suddenly he remembered the whole scene with his friends and.. Kanda.

"Oh my God…"

"Hm..?"

Cross gave him a questioning look. Allen shot up from the bed immediately.

"Um.. thanks! I mean thank you for helping me out there with Kanda. You really saved me from a whole bunch of trouble."

Lifting the hand to his throat he remembered the cold feeling of having Mugen touching his skin and shuddered slightly.

"Probably my life too…", he muttered looking down still holding his throat.

"That Japanese guy sure looks like he hates you quite… immensely. What did you do to him?", the General asked with a smirk. And then added more happily.

"Don't tell me you took his woman? That's my boy! All those years of apprentice-ship by my side weren't for naught!" , he exclaimed smugly and started nudging and winking at Allen, who was utterly lost with his Master's quick changes of mood and weird assumptions.

_What the hell? His old self is absolutely back.._

"It's nothing like that actually. He just hates me. The first day I came here, he even tried to kill me and since then, that has repeated itself a… _few _times."

"Hm… he can't hate you for no reason."

"It could be that he dislikes cursed ones… He wouldn't even touch me before. Not that he does now but anyway."

Cross could see that this was bothering Allen more than he let out and didn't like it a bit.

He leaned closer, breathed in the boy's smell and looked at him seductively.

"Maybe he likes you more than you think..?"

The teenager seemed shocked by his last comment, but soon recovered and retorted glaring at him.

"You have no shame in you whatsoever! Not everyone is like you hitting on anything willing and walking on two legs! Kanda is different and proud you know!"

It was his Master's turn to be shocked by that reaction. The more he saw Allen talking back at him with such passion, – which he rarely did, if not ever – the more enraged he became that he never would listen him saying the same things about him. Even though he knew it was mostly his fault for treating him the way he did, when they travelled together, but still it annoyed him like hell! Besides he had never tried to kill the boy, unlike the japanese guy.

_Yet…._

Because if he continued defending so passionately the long-haired …_freak_, he would definitely snap and kill him. Shaken by his own thoughts, Cross straightened his back and grabbed Allen's face with force.

"You were fine while thanking me for saving you. Don't make me regret it, 'cause I'll make you also regret it for sure."

These words hit him like a slap. Allen couldn't believe things had turned out this way and moreover he couldn't even explain that sudden change of behavior.

"What's wrong with you?"

He asked trying to dislodge himself from the rough hands crushing him. At that moment the General seemed to regain his composure and let him go.

_Why the hell did I snap like that? What if I hurt him? Shit…_

Unable to explain himself, he thought it would be best if he didn't say any more and just get the hell out of there. But still, looking at Allen, his emotions took the better of him and he decided to play the bad guy before doing that. He didn't know if that's what he wanted himself or if just it was a small punishment for the boy's little riot, but he proceeded anyway without hesitation.

"You have no idea the effect you have to those surrounding you."

His eyes were hard but so were Allen's.

"You really pissed me off this time.."

And with that he grabbed the front of the young man's shirt, pulled him close and kissed him, without giving time to react or space to pull away. At first his _partner _remained still, probably too shocked to do anything, but then he felt a strong punch landing in his gut, which made him fold in two, unable to move or breathe.

_The brat has gotten stronger. Argh.. But what an idiot am I to kiss him like that? And on top of that, forcefully? Damn... he is a fucking guy and a underage for that matter…_

Allen rubbed his sleeve over his lips, wiping away his Master's taste. He didn't look embarrassed the least, only angry.

_Who the fuck does he think he is? Just because he's my Master he thinks he can do as he pleases? Asshole…_

"Now I think you should really get out before I activate my innocence _accidentally _and tear you apart."

It was the first time Cross actually heard that tone from him. Menacing, dangerous, deadly serious… And since he was a man of numerous gifts and virtues, sanity included, he thought it would be best – and safer – if he disappeared that instant. Taking a deep breath and pushing the pain, that still was slicing through him, aside, he got up, fixed up his coat and walked to the door. Allen turned his back to him and pretended he was busy putting his stuff in order. That last made Cross smirk. He knew the boy did that, whenever he was embarrassed. Opening the door, he said mischievously.

"Bonsoir ma petite mademoiselle! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!"

And shut it fast laughing, before the boy would snap. As he closed the door he heard something crushing on it. That gave him immense pleasure, knowing that he could still affect him this much.

_I wonder what got into me and I pushed him like that. Hm.. Oh well! Let's find some good "exuberant" company to spend the night with and get the fuck out of here!_

And whistling he climbed down the stairs, almost bouncing with happiness and satisfaction. On his way out a not so pleasant surprise – though he wasn't _that _surprised – awaited him. Kanda was waiting with a stern sour look on his face, shooting daggers at him. Feeling that he was being already on a roll, he strolled past him smirking, but a hand grabbed him putting him to a halt.

_So that's how it is…_

He thought amused to himself and decided to spice things up a bit. A decision quite dangerous when it came to Marian Cross.

"Where did you take him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about.", he chanted happily.

"What did you do to him?", Kanda spit out.

"I have no intention of discussing my personal affairs with a low-status exorcist as the likes of you."

Kanda's face twitched, but he did his best to keep his cool, since he was addressing a superior. In reality all he wanted to do was punch that arrogant asshole and run to that damn bean-sprout in order to check up on him. He heard something breaking from a few floors above, so he was almost sure that they had been in his bedroom.

_Why do I even care? _

_Because the man is dangerous and no one – be it male or female – should be left alone with him._

_Oh great! Now I'm having internal monologues and I even respond to myself, and all that because of that stupid idiot and his man-whore of a master!_

Kanda was extremely angry with himself as well, but now his priority was to check the _damage, _if there had been any of course. Leaving the General's wrist, he passed him and continued his way upstairs.

"Don't bother him tonight boy, 'cause he's … how should I put it right.. uhh….. exhausted! That's it!"

Cross said grinning wolfishly in satisfaction while moving away. His words though rang so bad in Kanda's ears that he was torn between strangling the man or shooting like a rocket to the bean-sprout's room. Finally he decided that the young exorcist was his priority – as his senior he was obliged to protect him from his idiocy and incompetency, _right? _- so he picked up his pace. But how was he supposed to do that without being too obvious or raising any suspicions?

When he reached the right floor, he glanced around to check his surroundings. After making sure that no one was around, he sprinted towards the "wanted" door. He stood there for a minute not daring to make any sound or movement, indecision taking over him again.

_I'll just knock – or better burst in – and see with my own eyes how he looks. If he's ok, I'll call him names, attack a couple of times and leave. If not… If not… I ... ugh…_

"I wonder …do I still have time to catch up with Cross and kill him?", Kanda mumbled quietly to himself. That's when he heard sounds and shuffling from inside. It seemed the bean-sprout was moving around. He pressed his ear to the door, after checking again for any possible _disruptions _and heard a silent muttering from inside.

"What an idiot? …the hell… he is?"

At first he was afraid that maybe he had been discovered stalling outside and panicked, but when the muttering went on, relief washed over him.

" … if .. again.. kick his balls_… don't you dare come back!"_

The last one came out as a growl. So the bastard _did _try something on him, that's why he was so pissed off. But at least he sounded ok for now. Sound and safe.

_Ahhh… Fuck this! Why am I so relieved anyway? _

He glared at the door, like it was its' fault for his strange behavior, turned around abruptly and strolled fast towards his room. He opened his door and got in frustrated, shutting it with unnecessary force.

"Tch…"

Allen jumped from the loud noise. He peeked out the corridor in case his Master had returned.

"No one seems to be around... Eh… whatever... Time for me to rest."

Shrugging, he returned to his room leaving everything aside.

* * *

**Ok so this chapter came out like that.  
**

**I'm satisfied - I think xD - and I don't wanna rush the story.**

**Thank you all for reading it and do comment and review it.**

**Trust me it's more than helpful!**

**So... enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Stillness

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DGM or any of the characters. - It's all Hoshino Katsura's property.**

**This is just a fanfic, made from a fan for fans. **

**AUTHOR'S Note: Rated M for language, explicit intimate scenes and yaoi.**

**

* * *

**

The next day began rather slow and quiet for everyone in the Order. No one seemed to pay any attention to Allen as he walked down the corridors towards the dining room. He was starving and he didn't want anyone to ask him about his Master or about yesterday's incident with Kanda. Those two were nothing but trouble. Running a hand through his hair, Allen closed his eyes and sighed in relief. He reached the spot where Jerry always waited to take everyone's orders and saw the man waving and smiling brightly at him.

"Allen-kun! Goodmorning! What will it be for today's breakfast?"

"Goodmorning Jerry! Okay. Let me see… I want eggrolls, miso soup, toasts, puncakes, cherry tarts, apple pie, … and um… zucchini bread. Oh don't forget some milk and juice too."

"I'm always so happy to cook for you! No one asks much or any sort of variety. You're my special _client _!", Jerry said blissfully, while writing down Allen's order. The boy had a coy look all over his face, but they both knew that his parasitic type weapon made him to consume extreme amounts of food on a daily basis. The cook winked at him and added,

"It 'll be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you go take a seat for now?"

"Ah.. thanks a lot Jerry! I'll be waiting then."

Allen moved towards the tables. After scanning the room, he didn't see his friends anywhere, so they were either still asleep or busy with something else before breakfast. It was quite early for them to have gone on a mission or take care of tasks for the Order, and only a few people seemed to have woken up at this hour. After taking a seat at the opposite side of the room, so that he would be able to check the whole place and the entrance at the same time, Allen banged his head on the table pouting.

_Argh… I wonder where is everyone. All this stillness is rather unsettling… Gets on my nerves!_

As soon as those thoughts crossed his mind, he caught sight of Kanda entering. The man didn't seem to aknowledge his presence. He had the same sour look as usual, when he gave his order to Jerry, and moved towards Allen's direction.

_Oh crap! Don't notice me… don't notice me… don't notice me…_

At that, Kanda raised his eyes and pierced him with a heated glare.

_Shit… He noticed me….._

Jerry called for him, saving him from having an _unpleasant_ verbal exchange with Kanda. He almost ran to the counter to get his loaded tray. When he turned around to resume his place, he noticed that the other man was nowhere to be seen.

_What the hell?_

Allen continued his way, glancing carefully around. As soon as he left the tray on his table, he saw _him_, sitting as far as possible from him at the opposite side of the dining hall. That annoyed him a lot more than he could imagine.

_You're such an asshole! Humph…_

He started emptying - not so gracefully - the plates in front of him, without bothering to cast a single glance to the source of his annoyance. When he was about to finish, Lenalee and Lavi showed up chatting with each other cheerfully. They took their breakfast trays and headed over to sit with him. Allen eyed them with obvious curiosity and amusement.

_They seem rather …cosy._

"Goodmorning Allen-kun!", Lenalee said with a broad smile.

"Allen what's up man? You're done already?", Lavi added and pinched his cheek, taking the seat beside him.

"Come on Lavi! Cut it out!", the boy said pretending to be annoyed at his friend, but hardly suppressing his own laugh.

"Lavi, don't bother him!", Lenalee seemed to enjoy the whole scene between the two. Putting her tray on the table she was about to sit, when she threw a quick look around and saw Kanda sitting alone far away from them. She waved at him immediately and Lavi yelled.

"Yuu! Why don't you join us? It's more fun this way and the food tastes better!"

"Tch."

"Ah.. I see…", the Bookman Jr. said throwing a cookie in his mouth.

"He's always sitting alone, watching from afar. I thought that this would stop with the pass of time but still no progress.", Lenalee said clearly troubled about the current situation.

"At least he doesn't attack us anymore."

"Eh… speak for yourself! It's a miracle I'm still alive. He might have joined you though, if I weren't here."

"Yuu seems to still have some issues with you, but I'm sure it's nothing personal. That's just the way he is."

"A horrible wanna-be-murderer!", Allen said in a squeaky voice and they both burst out laughing.

"Guys you're so mean..", Lenalee reprimanded both and continued.

"Kanda is a very nice guy. He never hurt me, or anyone else for that matter. He's a good fighter and friend, and he cares for others whether he shows it or not."

"Well you certainly can't tell with his current behavior, can you? Don't tell me you forgot what happened yesterday.", Allen said sipping his juice. He felt a shiver running down his spine, but didn't bother to look for the source of his discomfort, because he already knew _who_ it was.

"Speaking of yesterday's events… what the hell happened with Cross? Where did he take you and what did he want? I've never seen him reacting like that ever before."

Lavi was staring at Allen with huge eyes full of curiosity.

"Come on Allen-kun! We were so surprised that no one dared to move. Marshall Cross is notorious for being a womanizer, so we were a little worried for your… um… well-being!"

"_Chastity_ is probably the right word in this case Lenalee."

Allen elbowed Lavi in the ribs at those last sentence and whispered glaring at him.

"Shut up! If anyone hears you, I'm gonna kill you for sure!"

But then the _kiss _replayed in his mind and he shut his eyes firmly gulping. A light blush spread over his face.

"Oh… So something really happened last night! Don't deny it! I can smell your guilt already buddy!"

Allen inhaled deeply.

"Nothing of the sort, so stop making assumptions!"

"Uh huh.. As if I'd believe you, _princess_! You were being "kidnapped" by a man who supposedly treats you in the worst manner, after he threatened Yuu because he attacked you. And on top of that you were being carried, and now you blush! Pfff… who knows what shameful but oh-so-pleasurable things you did last night!"

"Lavi for God's shake will you shut the fuck up! If anyone hears you they'll think… Oh man... I'm doomed for sure!"

Lenalee smacked the redhead to stop him from continuing his rant, that was so obviously embarrassing Allen.

"Don't worry about it Allen-kun. He'll stop it, right away.", she said shooting a look full of meaning towards Lavi.

"I told you, we were just worried because you suddenly disappeared and we didn't know what the General wanted. I hope it wasn't some sort of debt again…"

"No.. no… he came to give me something."

Lavi snickered cheekily.

"_Something… _I wonder what _that _was!"

Allen dared to glance around and he saw Kanda staring straight at him like he was following their conversation and expected him to explain.

_Must be my idea… No one knows about last night and no one will find out, unless I say something._

"Well it was a book, or should I say a notebook."

That seemed to surprise both of his friends.

"You really expected something else! I can't believe you guys!"

"Oh no! No! No! Don't bother with us! But what sort of notebook did he want to give you? Was it that important? Did he entrust you with a mission or what?"

"It was something that belonged to Mana.", the boy said quietly.

Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other with guilt for asking and reminding him of his painful past.

"Sorry Allen. We shouldn't have asked anything."

"Nah.. it's ok I guess. I would do the same if I were you. But it's still a little difficult when I think about Mana.", involuntarily his hand reached for his cursed eye. The eye that was the result of his own recklessness when years ago he made a pact with the Millenium Earl. He knew first hand, what demons were and how people were tricked into creating them. But he also knew now, the pain and the suffering all souls were going through after being turned into demons by their loved ones. It was a valuable experience and a memory, that was now carved both into his body and soul.

Wanting to change the gloomy mood that was spread on the table, and to feed his own curiosity he asked.

"By the way, why is it so damn quiet today? I thought that there would be chaos here after my Master's appearance."

"Well it _is_ because of Cross that everyone is still in bed, or with a terrible hangover."

"Eh..?"

"Last night he came back with a bunch of luscious women."

"Women… I swear it was a wolf pack.", Lenalee commented annoyed.

"Yes.. yes.. terrible, greedy women, ready to devour you!"

"Eh Lavi.. do you have a death wish?", Allen commented watching her eyebrow twitching obviously at the redhead's words.

"Ah no! I was just joking! I mean.. Really do I look like that kind of man..!"

"..Right…"

From the other side of the room Kanda got up to leave, _tch'ed _ at Lavi's last words, causing Allen to look at his direction and chuckle.

_So you were listening to us. _

Somehow the thought of Kanda paying attention to their conversation, filled him with utter amusement and satisfaction.

"I take it that there was a party then. That's why the rhythms are so slow today."

"Yeah.. they kept drinking and drinking and.. doing lots of other stuff, so most went to bed after the sun rose."

"Then is my Master still here?"

"Nope. He disappeared without leaving a trace behind him. Only bills that need to be paid."

"Komui-san will have a stroke."

"He was quite close to that point. Brother was really upset this morning, though he should have seen it coming. We all know who Marshall Cross is after all."

The three exorcists sighed simultaneously.

"Let's just pretend we never saw him.", Allen said stubbornly.

"Yeah, that would be for the best. Hey does either of you know what's scheduled for today? Any special tasks or missions, or just a loose day at the Order's grounds."

"Hm… no. No missions or anything of the sort. We could spend the day practicing though instead of just spending our time in useless things.", Lenalee got up and headed towards the exit.

"I'll go meditate with Kanda and then I'll practice. Maybe if I do it enough, I'll manage to synchronize better with my innocence. So see you later guys."

"Later.."

"Then shall we go practice as well Lavi?"

"The damn old panda wants me to study. I was hoping I'd be able to slack off with you, but since you both want to practice, I guess I'll have to attend my duties."

"You're lucky the Bookman didn't hear you mentioning slacking off, 'cause you'd be pierced with millions of needles before you finished that sentence. Did you give him his… present?"

"And I was thinking what would make my day! Thanks for reminding me! I'm off!"

Lavi jumped off his seat and started running to find the Bookman grinning widely.

"Lavi… I hope you won't get killed because of your teasing side.", Allen whispered and headed off to the practice grounds. First he went to his room to change clothes and wear something easier to move around. His eyes landed on the notebook Cross gave him the previous night.

_I wonder why he came all the way here... Just to bring me this? And his behavior towards Kanda. Can't really explain it. Even for a man like Marian Cross this sort of conduct is …inexplicable. _

_No one can understand you Master. Not even me._

After changing his clothes though, his mind strayed to another notebook he found the previous day.

_It's probably empty, just like the rest of the room._

…_Or not._

_But in any case, who leaves a room stark naked like that? So impersonal and abandoned…?_

His curiosity got the better of him and believing that a second look might help him find the owner of the room, especially if he read what existed inside that notebook, Allen found himself in front of the so wanted door. He glanced around to see if there was anyone watching him – he didn't want people to believe that he was sneaking around, even if _that's_ exactly what he was doing – and knocked the door twice just in case the inhabitant was still in. After getting no response, he opened it slowly and checked for himself. It was empty, just the way he left it yesterday.

_Maybe the exorcist is still on a mission. In any case I have to be careful, so that I won't be seen._

Allen shut the door quietly and walked over to the desk. He opened the drawer once again and took the notebook in his hands.

_Let's see… Such a pretty hand-writing. Neat and clear. But still... no name indicating the owner._

He shuffled through the pages, his eyes dancing on the lines and stopping here and there. Suddenly guilt washed over him.

_What am I doing? This is someone's diary. It's not meant to be seen or read by strangers! But unlocked door, unlocked drawer, unguarded diary… what kinds of secrets could it possibly hide. Probably nothing important._

He shrugged off his weariness and continued reading several parts. It looked like the person who wrote this, had stopped entering anything for months and had resumed about half a year ago. All the entries were brief and scarce, just a few laconic words describing the same schedule repeated again and again and again.

_What a boring and dull life that is. No wonder there is nothing in here. Even this person's life looks empty and the diary is the proof of it._

"…_he is someone interesting. I never thought there would be someone who would make me think that all we do is not a lost cause. That there is a reason for me to fight and live…."_

Allen was surprised reading this part. Unlike the rest, this last entry looked like something a human would write and not a living emotionless doll.

"…_I wonder if the rest feel this way, when they hear him talk. Probably the answer is yes. Though he doesn't understand the impact his existence has on our lives, we're all motivated to try harder because of him. Should I like him? Should I hate him..? I still don't know how to answer myself. Only time will tell."_

_Oh come on! What the fuck? No names, no data, just words here and there? How am I supposed to find out what happens here lady? Cause I'm pretty sure, you fancy the dude!_

Allen was pissed off after reading this. He wanted to know more. More about the person of this vacant room, more about her life, more about the man who interests her. He checked the date of the final entry. It was more than a month old.

_Things might have changed since then. And with such infrequent diary "confessions" who knows when the next one will be. I hate waiting… _

He put everything back, trying as not to leave any traces that he had been there, and ran out to Komui's office. He barged in without knocking the door and came face to face with a sour-faced Kanda. He turned his head away fast and focused on the director.

"Komui-san I'm sorry for barging in like that, but I really wanted to ask you something important!"

The director seemed fairly surprised, but soon recovered and greeted him in his usual happy manor.

"Hello Allen! Don't worry about it. You can come by anytime. What can I do for you?"

"You see… I realize that not all the exorcists are here, and there are still some out there on missions. So I was wondering, when do they actually come back to the Order? Is it anytime soon? Don't they want to see their families? Their friends? It wouldn't be fair for them to do everything on their own, while we're relaxing at the headquarters."

"Eh… yes.", the director looked even more surprised than before.

"Are you asking me because you're looking forward to head out on a mission? I know you don't like being immobilized for long periods of time… but…"

"No! Nothing like that. Well, I mean,… it would be nice if a new mission occurred. We're rusting here when we're not fighting or saving demons, but what I want to know is when do those exorcist return? I haven't met them all even though it's been more than a year that I'm here, there are still people that I've never greeted not once before."

"Oh I see! You're such a good kid Allen—kun! Always want to get to know everyone and take care of them. Well to alleviate your weariness then. I'll tell you that everyone should be back before the end of the week. So it's five more days to go."

"Five more days…", Allen gasped and threw his fist in the air excited.

"Awesome! Awesome! I'll be waiting then for them to come back and the mystery will be solved!"

"…..? Are you sure that's all you wanted to know..?"

"Ehm… yeah! That's all! Thanks a lot Komui-san!"

Then he dashed out almost making Kanda fall when he ran into him. Both Kanda and Komui stared at the door, blinking confused.

"What was _that_ about?"

"…"

"Don't tell me Allen-kun has taken interest in one of the exorcists that is away now?"

Kanda glared at the director, probably trying to sizzle him mentally.

"Now… now Kanda-kun. There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure Allen won't do anything indecent, so …. _I beg you, spare his life _!", Komui screeched and falling on his knees he grabbed the exorcist's leg crying.

"Stop it Komui. Your snot is all over me. Disgusting…"

The older man wiped his tears and snot from his sleeve, earning himself an anxious and disgusted look from Kanda.

"Maybe he's just interested in someone, but at least it's not Lenalee! My precious and cute Lenalee is safe! Lenaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…."

"Tch. As if I'd care less about the bean-sprout and his love life."

He was already thinking of ways though to smash the enemy, and it was one of the few times that the said enemy was not Allen but… the _wanted _and yet unknownexorcist. From that point onwards he barely heard any of Komui's words regarding his next mission, because his mind refused to cooperate and wandered to a certain white-haired exorcist.

_What's wrong with me again…? Good thing I can study the mission file in my room… Right now it's impossible for me to think. Damn you bean-sprout for pissing me off once more… One of these days… argh… Just wait and see! One of these days...  
_

_

* * *

_**Thank you very much for reading this, all the favs, alerts and reviews. I really appreciate it guys!**

**So this chapter is rather slow, as the title says, but still necessary in order to proceed with the story.**

**Regarding the reviews/comments now. The pairing is Kanda x Allen, but you know how everyone in the Order think and behave - especially**

** Cross - so yeah..., why not mess up with them a little? xD It adds to the characters' frustration and creates several situations that make them**

** all the more interesting. If Cross will show up later? To be honest, I have no idea..! Don't judge me harsh, but I just write the story as it **

**comes! I haven't thought in advance what happens next! **

**I managed to edit the previous 2 chapters - grammar, spelling etc - hopefully I didn't miss anything or at least not much. I know it can be **

**quite annoying and distracting to find mistakes all the time.**** As soon as I get some more time, I'll do the same with this one and of course **

**I'll update.**

**So thank you all again, keep reading and tell me what you think! ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Turbulence

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DGM or any of the characters. - It's all Hoshino Katsura's property.**

**This is just a fanfic, made from a fan for fans. **

**AUTHOR'S Note: Rated M for language, explicit intimate scenes and yaoi.**

**

* * *

**

Soon everyone were back to their normal schedules. The days were still not full of action since the attacks were not as frequent as before, but there were several cases that exorcists had to go out on missions, in order to recover an innocence fragment or eradicate demons, that had been lurking in some forgotten place.

Kanda and Lavi were both away in a European village, where the finders had clues that there might be innocence somewhere nearby. There were inexplicable changes in the weather conditions, no matter what season was.

Miranda and Crowley were accompanying Marshall Tiedol along with Marie, to find new hosts for several fragments.

The rest of the Marshalls were also away for the same reason, and so were most of the finders.

It had already been a little more than three months since everyone had headed out. Allen felt depressed. Even though he still had Lenalee by his side, he was lonely and the Order felt empty. No fights, no laughter, no… sour looks.

_Pfff… why did I have to think about him now? Though a fight is much more interesting than this maddening tranquility. It drives me crazy...!_

Now he made it a habit to pass by his rather favorite room, but there were no new entries in the diary, which meant that either Allen had missed its' "author", or she hadn't returned yet from her mission.

He was still lost in his thoughts, when suddenly Komui showed up running towards him with an expression, that the young exorcist didn't like at all.

"Allen-kuuunn….. Allen-kuuuuuuuunnn…..", the director kept screaming in panic. He almost jumped on Allen and grasped his arms hard, so that he would stay in place for the _dreadful_ news.

"What's wrong Komui-san? What happened and made you look like… _that _?", Allen kept eyeing the older man with the messed up clothes and the even worse hair.

_What the hell happened to you…?_

"H-h-he-he-'s-s…co-co-com-ing…b –b - …"

The boy unhooked the fingers, that were clasping on his arms like tight claws. He winced at the pain he felt, surprised that the ever so silly Komui could actually produce enough amount of strength to hurt him, and furthermore unconciously. The supervisor looked like he just had woken from a nightmare.

"Eh Komui-san, if you don't calm down I'll never understand what you're talking about. Things are already difficult as they are, so please calm down, take a deep breath and explain yourself."

The director did as it was requested of him, but nothing seemed to soothe his disarray away.

He kept blabbing about someone who was coming. Just when Allen decided he had enough of it, he saw Komui's eyes going wide and a big strong hand grabbed and turned him around roughly.

"Goodmorning baka apprentice! Why haven't you rushed already to serve your precious Master?"

Allen kept staring at Cross' face clearly shocked.

_No… noooo…. I'm hallucinating! Please, please someone tell me my mind plays dirty tricks on me. Impossible… oh God…! Not again! Not so soon!_

Cross' grin faltered for a second, but when he noticed Allen's eyes glancing around for escape routes, he felt like the wolf, who wanted to devour the bunny. And it didn't need much to figure out, who the _bunny_ was…

The boy felt sick, cursing inwardly non-stop. Steeling himself against the urge to run, he turned around with a wolfish grin of his own, to greet Cross Marian.

"Hello Master! How have you been? Still spending money and eating pretty women up?"

The Marshal was quite shocked at Allen's words and behavior. He'd never been like that with him, not when they lived and travelled together. The boy was becoming intimidating, quite fitting for someone, who had been his apprentice for all those years. Somehow the thought made him feel …accompliced.

"Hm.. since money is to be spent and women to be eaten up, then yes! I full-filled both their roles, and my own as a man. Now why don't you come with me and talk about how you've been do-…"

Before he'd managed to finish his sentence Allen had already run away faster than he could imagine.

_So that's how it is, huh? It looks like I'm going to have my share of fun with you…_

Smirking to himself, Cross headed towards Allen's direction, thinking of a thousand and one ways to "eat" a bunny.

Komui was huffing heavily.

"Waahhhh... I made it alive… Brave Allen-kuuun…..", he whined and melted in a pool.

In the meanwhile, Allen had already reached the room, that had become his personal sanctuary and refuge in the last couple of months. Unfortunately the owner was still unknown, otherwise he would have cured his curiosity and perhaps he would use that woman as a distraction for his Master.

_Now that would have been nice for me and… absolutely rude towards that person. My Master is not someone who can easily be put off. Ugh.. what an annoying man! Why did he come back anyway? At least he probably won't stay long…_

He spent the rest of the day re-reading the diary and looking at the lotus flower that had bewitched him.

After a week of successful evasiveness and tons of stress, due to his Master, Allen was rather happy that his friends would be coming back. They all managed to finish their assignments and they would arrive on the same day. He was now waiting like a puppy, checking the time constantly and glancing at the front gate repeatedly. Lenalee saw him hiding behind a pillar and approached him quietly.

"What are you doing here Allen-kun?"

Gasping Allen jumped in the air and turned around. When he saw Lenalee laughing at his reaction, he felt somewhat relieved and annoyed.

"Come on, Lenalee! Don't freak me out like that! You might give me a heart attack or something!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But I really couldn't help it when I saw you hiding!"

They both sat down, after making sure they didn't attract unwanted attention.

"I'm hiding from my Master, while waiting for the rest to return from their missions."

"So he keeps chasing you, huh? But I think our friends won't be back before later in the evening. That's what my brother said."

"I know but with _him _hunting me down I can't even rest in peace. I always feel like he's somewhere watching me…", Allen shuddered at that.

"So, I'm waiting for the guys, hoping they will arrive earlier and save me from my misery. Even baKanda would do… really…"

Lenalee got up, grabbed his hand and dragged him along with her.

"Let's go train a bit. This way the time will pass faster and the Marshall won't catch you, since you'll already be in alert."

"Okay.. okay… I got it! Don't rip my arm off! I need it! Lenalee…."

Lavi and Kanda had reached their final destination and now they were heading towards the Black Order. Lavi was in high spirits after succeeding their mission and now they would finally meet up with the rest. He had missed them so badly, and Kanda's stiff and bad manners didn't make their time together better in any way. He longed to see happy faces. Instantly Allen popped in his head. He would wait for them and they would eat and drink the night away, talking about the time they spent separated. And Lenalee would reprimand them both and keep an eye on them, just in case they have too much. She always puts others before her. Lavi closed his eyes thankful for the friends he had made the time he spent at the Order, and started whistling. Kanda glared at him.

"Tch."

The redhead chuckled at the familiar sound and wove his hands on the back of his head.

"Hey Yuu. You'll never change, will ya?"

"…"

"Aren't you happy that we succeeded and now we're heading back?"

"…"

Lavi didn't like the silence so he kept pressing on.

"Lenalee will be waiting for us all anxious you know. She'll hug us tight and check out if we sustained any injuries and then she'll cry in relief."

Kanda stated pacing a bit faster but still didn't say anything.

"And Allen…"

The man hesitated a bit at that but resumed his quick pace, so as not to give himself away.

_It's not like I'm hiding something… _

"…will cheer up and be all relieved to see us again. He will start chattering non-stop, making all kinds of questions about our mission and the time we were away. He really doesn't like being confined within the Order for long periods of time, especially when his friends are away, did you know? Hm… he probably thinks something will happen and he won't be able to help if ..."

Lavi stopped alarmed as he felt the tip of Mugen being pressed on his throat.

"Yuu..?"

"If you keep talking about the bean-sprout, you won't make it back in one piece."

Lavi's eyes went huge at the threat.

"I don't really get your hostility now, neither when it's addressed at him."

The blade was pushed a bit harder on his throat and nearly broke the skin. He stepped back angry now at Kanda's odd behavior.

"Sometimes I think that Allen is right! You _are _ an asshole! But you know what, Yuu? I won't bother anymore. I'm done with you!"

Lavi activated his innocence and with his hammer he disappeared to the direction of the Order's grounds. Kanda kept staring at the empty space, while Lavi's words were echoing in his head. He sheathed his sword in defeat. With his behavior he managed to lose the one person, who would put up with him and make a really bad impression on the one he was interested in.

_Uh-oh… interested… It just keeps getting worse._

He resumed walking back. That red-head of an idiot would already be there and would have met up with the others. Maybe this time he should apologize… He did behave badly after all and he was fully aware of it. It was already late and the sun had begun to set. He passed through the front gate, but unlike Lavi's predictions, no one was there to greet or welcome him this time.

_Tch. Like I care._

Kanda headed to his room, without bothering to glance around. He left his little luggage on the bed and tried to write a few words in his diary, but he was so angry, that he couldn't focus not even on the simplest task. The silence was for once unsettling him. He shoved the diary back inside its' drawer and got up.

_I'm tired. It'd be better if I ate something and gained a few hours of sleep._

As soon as he walked out of his room, he came face to face with Lenalee. She smiled broadly and crushed him in one of her usual hugs.

"You're back! Are you alright? Did you get hurt? Why didn't you come with Lavi?"

She kept throwing questions at him, while scanning his body for any external injuries.

"I'm fine.", Kanda said taking her hands off of him gently. No matter how harsh he usually was, he could never be rough towards Lenalee. She was one of the kindest people he'd ever known and her interest in everyone's well-being was honest. Plus, she was one of the very few people who didn't mind his character, but kept considering him as a friend anyway.

"I know, I know... but still I can't help but feel worried about you! You're a good friend of mine and I wouldn't be able to take it if you were hurt.", she said with teary eyes.

"Don't worry about me. I don't even have a scratch."

"Yes… and Lavi looked fine when I saw him, so I guess I should feel relieved."

"You worry too much for unnecessary things."

"I know…", she was wiping her tears now and sniffing loudly.

Kanda felt rather embarrassed, not used to comforting people, and tried to look indifferent and cool. But since Lavi was already back, he thought of making use of this opportunity and try to make up with him. Besides threatening him with Mugen was really uncalled for. He didn't know what the hell got into him and pushed him over the edge.

"Lenalee could you tell me where that idiot is?"

She looked up at him questioningly.

"Lavi."

"Oh… he is at the training grounds with Allen. We were practicing together when he found us, but I had to come and see you..", her voice trailed off. That's when he noticed her untidy hair and slightly ripped clothes. They must have been going at it quite seriously.

"I'll head over there then."

"Um… okay. I'll go to my room then and get ready for dinner. Will you join us?"

"I will attend dinner, yes."

"You know, I'll hold you onto that! See you later then, Kanda!"

She smiled and dashed away. He turned around as well and walked towards the training grounds. He knew he should apologize, but he didn't exactly know _how _to do that. His pride didn't take in a good way such a thing.

_It has to be done, one way or another._

He gained the determination to do the right thing, but it soon evaporated as he opened the gate. A half-naked Allen was hugging and laughing with a way-too-cheerful-for-his-own-good Lavi. Kanda's jaw nearly dropped open. Allen's skin looked so smooth, glistening with sweat, almost begging to be licked. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the training and his pants tight enough to leave very few in anyone's imagination. Yet the stupid red-head was standing there beside him, chatting happily and touching him constantly.

_Take your hands off of him._

A low growl came out of his mouth and gave away his presence to the other two, who were lost in their conversation till then.

_I was about to talk to you, even apologize for my earlier behavior and there you are, proving to me that you're my how unworthy you are. Now …_

"…I will kill you!" , only the last sentence was spoken out loud and then he drew Mugen and threw himself against Lavi. The last managed to avoid being sliced barely in time.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Yuu?"

But Kanda didn't listen to anything anymore. He was a beast craving for blood. His blade kept slicing through the air, trying to find an opening to strike Lavi. The other man had overcome his surprise and now was guarding himself, and gave a few good hits of his own. Allen was shocked at the view, wondering what had happened between those two, that lead to such a fight.

"Lavi what did you do to him?"

"Ugh… nothing of course! That jerk just wants to pick a fight!"

"Kanda stop it, please! What has gotten into you?"

At that point, the long-haired exorcist found what he was looking for. An opening. And he took advantage of it, striking quickly and with force. Allen who was watching horrified and saw it coming, had already activated his innocence and jumped in between them right on time, using his arm as a shield to protect Lavi. The blade hit on it hard and stopped abruptly.

_Here it comes… Here it comes… he'll attack me now as well…_

Kanda was staring at Allen clearly shocked, but instead of attacking or yelling at him, he was scanning his body for any damage, he might have inflicted upon him. Dropping Mugen, he grabbed Allen's arm and pulled him close bewildered.

"Ehh? Kanda…?"

"Are you hurt? Why did you jump in the middle? And…"

Kanda stopped midway examining him and his eyes turned suddenly cold, a vein twitching dangerously on his forehead.

"… why did you protect _him _?"

"…"

"Speak up bean-sprout!", he continued shaking him hard.

"Yuu, stop it! What's wrong with you? You're hurting him!", Lavi tried to unclench the long-haired man's grasp on Allen, but neither Kanda nor Allen seemed like they noticed him.

"Are you that much of an idiot baKanda?", Allen shot back with a low menacing voice, that the other two heard for the first time. It was rather intimidating and caught them both off-guard. After that Allen shoved Kanda away with force, showing no sign that he would back down.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Attacking everyone and demanding everything to work your way?"

He kept his voice low but every word sounded too harsh coming out of his mouth.

"On second thoughts, I guess you really _are _an idiot, failing to understand how much you hurt others with your demeanor. Yourself included."

Kanda's eyes went huge at that last charge. Allen was worried for everyone, … even him getting hurt?

"Allen?", Lavi whispered with uncertainty.

"Shut up! Both of you! You really piss me off! Acting like kids all the time. When will you grow up! I was actually so impatient for both of you to get back, but now I think I'd rather let my Master find me and get rid of you, you fucking bastards!"

Allen hurried out, still screaming insults and curses to them and never looking back. The two men were left behind dumbfounded, staring at the way the boy went. Lavi scratched his head perplexed and looking a little embarrassed.

"Maybe he was right… We kinda overdid it…"

Kanda didn't reply to that, but whispered,

"His Master? Marshall Cross is here again?", and shot out running after Allen, with Lavi hot on his heels, who was pulling his hair and yelling things about the boy's chastity and Cross' indecency.

Allen had already reached the upper floors of the Black Order, heading towards the _diary room _and mumbling angrily to himself.

"… bastards, like kids. ..fighting… can't stand,… minute any more… argh…"

A hand shot out of nowhere and slammed him hard on the wall. His eyes shut instinctively and his hands reached for the unknown attacker. Soon he felt a warm body being pressed hard on his own.

"I was looking for you."

He flinched at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Ma-m-m-master…?", he stammered.

"Mhm… Well, I let you have it your way all these days, but I'm really running out of patience. We're going to speed things up a bit…"

The grin Allen saw spreading on Cross' face, scared him more than anything else.

"W-what do you mean Master? Let go of my hands..!"

But Cross wasn't listening anymore. He had leaned in, sucking and biting on the boy's collarbone, tracing his tongue across the smooth skin, his hands roaming around freely. Allen shuddered.

"I never thought that _you _of all people would make me stay in this disgusting place for so long. And that I'd find you alone and half-naked on top of it! Well… that must be fate!"

Cross chuckled at his own words, making the boy all the more worried about what would follow next. Drastic means were absolutely necessary at this point. Activating his innocence, he punched his Master hard and threw him at the other side of the wall. Cross recovered and got up slowly, not having a single scratch on him by the attack.

_I hit him! I'm so screwed now… Gotta get out of here fast!_

"So you'll put up resistance, huh? I guess I got no choice but to beat you into submission then…"

Allen flinched again, when heard the word _submission_. He had a good idea what the older man meant, after spending so many years with him, and it was definitely _not good_. Cross was about to lunch at him, when Kanda and Lavi showed up running towards them.

"Nooooo… No! Not Allen! Stay away!", the red-head screeched and laid himself in front of the boy, as if to protect him. Kanda had already drawn his sword, pointing it at Cross.

"I won't let you have your way this time."

"Um… guys? How did you find us so fast and why are you here?"

"We were looking for you, Allen. You were right about everything you said before."

"I'm glad you realized Lavi…"

"Don't worry. You're safe now! We _will _protect you!", Lavi said passionately. Allen was so embarrassed at those words, that felt his face growing hot.

"I'm not some innocent maiden in need of protection, you know."

"You're not a virgin?", Lavi exclaimed in shock!

"What did you just say?", Kanda turned around and glared at both.

"Baka apprentice! When did you become a man? Why didn't you wait for me to _do_ …you?", Cross said with a serious look on his face.

Allen was all flustered and started yelling in frustration. The three men shrunk and walked away from him slowly.

"ARE YOU ALL COMPLETE IDIOTS? What are you all talking about? How did it come down to this? You're embarrassments and eyesores to the Order, and I seriously wonder about the standards you've been chosen with, because it was definitely NOT your wits!"

Lenalee showed up right then, looking furious and scary, unlike her usual friendly self.

"You should be really ashamed of yourselves! And since you can't behave properly…", she activated her dark boots and slammed them against the wall with a tornado,

"…I'll keep him for myself!". Lenalee smirked, then grabbed Allen's hand and started running towards the opposite direction from the one she came. When they reached the end of the corridor, she pushed him inside the first room she saw. They were both breathing hard after all the training, fighting and then their escape. Allen sank on the floor, as soon as the door was shut and so did Lenalee beside him.

"They're… so much trouble.. haa.. un.. un…con..trol ..lable brats.", she managed to say between gasps for air. He glanced at her and chuckled a bit.

"I owe you big time for helping me out."

"It was nothing.. You would have done the same for me."

"Somehow I doubt you'll ever find yourself in such a horrid situation, with three weirdos wondering if you're virgin and why didn't you let them do you… Gosh! The more I think about, the worse it looks."

"It was a bit um… bad, but I think they care deeply about you."

It was Allen's turn to shoot her his _"are-you-nuts?"_ look.

"…right!"

"Uh-oh…"

"What? What?"

"If Komui nii-san finds out what happened we're both so doomed!"

"Ah… I'm really sorry Lenalee…", Allen said gloomily.

"You didn't hear the worst part yet though…"

She took a good look around the room extremely worried. The boy noticed just then their surroundings.

"Oh! It's my fav…"

"It's Kanda's room.", she cut him.

"….."

Silence fell between them. The events that followed though, happened too fast to comprehend them all at once. The door slammed open with force, Lenalee and Allen flew away falling on top of each other, a furious Kanda was glaring at them fuming and then all hell broke loose.

"You kidnap him and bring him to _my _room to fuck? Is that what you planned to do and even dared to say that we are the ones who should be ashamed? Screw you!"

He shut the door, nearly breaking it in the process and walked predatorily towards them.

"No Kanda, we didn't .." Lenalee was on the verge of tears, still sitting on top of Allen.

"Get out of here, _now… _You disgust me!", he spat.

The girl gasped. Tears were overflowing her eyes, as she left the room. He immediately felt the sting of guilt and regret. He shouldn't have been so abrupt and mean to her. And not just her… He didn't know why he kept reacting like that since they got back. First Lavi, then Allen, Cross and now… Lenalee. Though he could tell that what affected him the most, was Allen's good relationship with everyone, whereas they could never get along with each other.

"That was horrible and low."

Kanda had forgotten Allen's presence, totally lost in his own thoughts. His mind was in disarray. Untying his hair, he laid on the bed and closed his eyes.

"I know."

"Especially coming from someone so dignified and proud, like you."

"…"

Allen took in the sight in front of him. Kanda's sprawled body, his long silky hair spread beneath him. It was the first time the boy saw him like that. Less formal, less uptight, so… beautiful.

_No! No, no, no, no, no! No man can be beautiful. Men are just …men._

Kanda opened one eye and found Allen staring at him intensely.

"It's about time you left, bean-sprout."

"Oh… Yeah."

He dragged his feet slowly and got out, closing the door quietly behind him. His mind was still displaying Kanda's image, making his heart beat a little faster than usual.

_Not good… I must be really tired._

When Kanda heard the door shut, he sighed loudly.

"I guess I'll skip dinner… Tch. "

* * *

**So this is the fourth chapter. Came out a little longer than I anticipated. What do you think? **

**Thanks again for keeping up and look forward to the next one!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Fantigue

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own DGM or any of the characters. - It's all Hoshino Katsura's property.**

**This is just a fanfic, made from a fan for fans.**

**AUTHOR'S Note:**** Rated M for language, explicit intimate scenes and yaoi.**

**

* * *

**

Lavi was running now after Lenalee, trying to get a straight answer out of her.

"Come ooooon! Lenalee! Tell me! What happened? Why are you avoiding everyone?"

She kept walking fast, without bothering to look at him. The whole week she didn't attend any of the meals or the training sessions and was barely talking to anyone. She was spending her time working at the research quarters and helping out her brother with his supervising duties. Lavi was truly worried about her, and he didn't like the fact that she never was around anymore. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind and made him to come to a stop.

"Hey Lenalee. How do you feel about Allen?"

She turned around and looked at him with eyes full of curiosity. Lavi was looking at the floor, like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. He looked so small, almost like a kid that didn't know what to do when faced with an unbearable truth. She loved that side of him.

"Lavi."

He was surprised and happy hearing her calling his name again, after all this time, but felt uncertainty because he wasn't sure what was about to follow.

"I love Allen."

That was exactly what he didn't want to hear, but somehow he anticipated something like that. Besides they got together well and their characters matched so much. It still pained him though.

"I understand. No one would be better for you than Allen.", he replied forcing a smile.

"Yes. He is the perfect little brother that I could ever have wished for."

"Exactly. You're right… right… eh? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean precisely what I said. I love Allen and I feel like I have found a perfect younger brother in his face."

She was enjoying this.

"You don't love him like a man or a partner or… you know what way?"

"Well, he _is _interesting, and strong, and handsome, and quite caring don't you think?"

"Ahhh Lenalee! Can you make up your mind?"

But she was already laughing hard with his uncertainty and insecurity.

"Lavi, you're so silly sometimes. Allen is not the _object _of my affections in any other way than Komui ni-isan."

"That's good! I mean, if that's how you feel..."

"That's how I feel.", she said still chuckling.

"Then why don't you hang out with us anymore? Why did you disappear?"

"That's because I might see Allen like a brother, but like you, there are others who misunderstand my feelings and attitude towards him. So I was letting things to cool down a bit."

"You know Lenalee, I might not look like it but I am quite bright. Being the Bookman's successor and all, I have to observe behaviors, make conclusions and sometimes act upon them."

"I'm not sure where this is leading though…"

"I know a certain someone who has his eyes set on Allen and maybe they would be a good match together…"

Her eyes shone mischievously.

"…with some help from you and me…"

"You think something like that would have positive results?"

"We won't know unless we try..!"

"Hm… I need to get going or else my brother will start screaming and looking for me everywhere. Why don't we meet up for lunch and talk about it, d_iscreetly_?"

"Yes! Yes! That sounds like the perfect idea!"

"Ok, then! I'll see you later at the cafeteria."

"It's a date! … Ha! I'm kidding! I'm kidding! And we will talk about how we'll get Cross and Allen together."

"General Cross? That's whom you were… ?", she burst out laughing at that, but didn't stay to explain what she had in mind.

"You're so bright Lavi!", and with that, she shuffled his hair and headed to the supervisor's office still laughing.

Confusion and irritation were still lingering in Allen's mind, and the fact that Lenalee was avoiding everyone didn't make things any better. Kanda had strangely enough disappeared as well. His mood was still rather off as he was getting ready to go for lunch. There was a bit of hope inside him, that maybe things would turn out good eventually. Or was the prospect of food that made him feel that way? He couldn't tell for sure anymore. Making his way through the hall, he reached the cafeteria and gave his order to Jerry.

"Hey, hey Allen? I hope you're eating enough and don't strain yourself. You don't ask for as much food as you used to…"

"Ah… I'm just not so hungry lately Jerry. Don't worry. Besides it's not like I'm on a hard training program or fighting on a daily basis now.", he added smiling reassuringly to the cook.

"Just wanted to make sure my favorite customer is taking care of himself. Cheer up now though! If Lenalee sees that face of yours, you'll be in trouble!", Jerry said pointing somewhere behind from where Allen was standing.

"Lena…", that's when he saw her sitting and having lunch with Lavi. He ran towards them and before anyone could manage a word, he wrapped her in his arms, crushing her.

"Ahhh…. Allen-kun… mph.. you're… strangl…. ing… me. Can't …. br… eathe!"

"Oi, Allen! Calm down, will you? I think she's asphyxiating…"

"Sorry, sorry!", he eased a bit but kept hugging her more gently.

"It's just that I missed you so much and… and I didn't know every day when or if I'd see you again. And you've been avoiding us for quite some time now, and the last time I saw you everything went bad, and I tried to come down to the research department, but Komui-san and Reever-san were fighting, and there was this freaking huge "Komuran" there too, spitting dust and hair, and then it exploded, so everything became a mess, and the others came to help us. We barely made it out alive so I couldn't see you ag….", he didn't look like he'd stop talking or start breathing anytime soon, so Lenalee was a bit worried.

"Hey! Hey! Allen-kun! Take a deep breath and calm down!"

Allen stopped his verbal outburst and seemed to comply.

"Much better now. Don't worry, ok? I know how childish I've been these days, avoiding you and all, but there's nothing wrong anymore.", she shuffled his hair and kissed his forehead.

"You weren't the one being childish Lenalee… It was _that guy's_ fault. Grrrr….", Allen became so agitated again recalling everything that happened and was said that day, especially it's "conclusion". Though for him the worst part was that he found out who the owner of his "diary room" was. Kanda. But that was something he didn't feel like sharing with his friends at the moment.

"So… you won't leave or disappear again?", he looked at her with his huge puppy eyes.

"Hahaha… you're such a charmer! No, I won't. I promise."

"Well, that's good and all, but you know… it was kinda funny how you turned blue when Allen was trying to choke you.", Lavi said barely stifling a laugh.

"I wasn't tryin'…"

"What the hell Lavi?"

And they started teasing each other, like they always used to, enjoying their time and the good company.

When Allen got back to his room after his usual training session, he could still feel giddy from their _reunion_. But there were still some facts that occupied his mind, questions left unanswered that wouldn't let him rest. He knew he shouldn't bother, but the time he spent reading again and again that diary and looking at the mesmerizing lotus hour-glass, wouldn't leave him unaffected. And even though he despised himself for that, Kanda refused to get out from his thoughts.

_Almost like the real thing huh?_

Kanda was leading a boring monotonous life and this revelation pained him more than it should. He was, no, he _wanted _to be lonely. It showed in the way he spoke, in the way he behaved, it even showed in his own personal space. Why would anyone condemn themselves like that? Why willingly live alone and detached from the rest of the world? Why not trust and get close to anyone, when there were people who wanted and needed his friendship so openly?

_Even if I ask, he will never tell me of all people.._

But what bugged Allen the most was _that man. _The one that Kanda kept mentioning in his diary. The one who had bewitched him. If Allen didn't know better, he would've thought that he actually hd romantic feelings towards that person.

_Nah... he wouldn't fall for a guy. At least I hope so…_

He realized where those thoughts were leading him to, and he yanked his hair hard groaning. Images from that day started flooding him once again.

_Oh man! He did look good lying in bed… with that face rid of its' usual bitterness and his long hair spread all over the bed…_

Allen brought his hands on his face and rubbed it. After that he slapped himself a few times to reprimand himself for his _inappropriate _thoughts.

_Come on Walker! Think straight!_

"_Straight"… Oh God! It sounds almost like mockery!_

Embarrassed he whimpered a bit and launched himself out of his room, falling right into Cross' arms.

"Agh… sor…"

"Watch your… Ah! What a wonderful surprise!", Cross Marian leered.

"Master? Aaaahhh… I'm so sorry! I was a bit distracted!"

"I can tell.", the red-head said thoughtfully.

"But since _fate _united us for today, why don't you let me _ease_ your worries a bit?"

"Ease… my…? It sounds dirty and coming from you, I bet my right eye it is!", Allen protested glaring at the man, who was wearing now a seemingly innocent smile.

"Hey! I'm the man who raised you all these years! Hm… and I did a damn good job, if I may say so…"

"Yeah, yeah! Good thing that I could run fast ever since I was kid, otherwise the debtors would've skinned me alive in your stead!"

"Bah… it was _all _part of your special training!"

"Right! Anything you say … _daddy_!", Allen scoffed mockingly. Cross' eyes went round at that last part. He licked his lips while his gaze was steadily fixed on the boy.

"That…"

"What?"

"Don't ever say it to anyone."

"Pft… About your special training? No one would ever believe such an obvious lie!"

"No. The _other _thing."

Allen gasped as he realized what he meant and felt his face heating up.

"You're right. It's horrifying and it could give perverts ideas…"

Cross continued unfazed though without noticing or hearing a thing.

"…sounds kinda hot. So, it should be addressed to _me _and _only _me!", he demanded selfishly not caring about anything or anyone else for that matter.

"Someone… help…", Allen gritted his teeth.

"Calling for help already?", the other man asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Help for _you_, old man, 'cause I'm _this _close to killing you this time!"

"I'm not _old_!", his Master proclaimed shocked at the words.

"Baka apprentice… saying all that crap when I'm in such a good mood and I wanted to treat you to something good."

"I'm not a kid to lure me with candy, you know."

"Well, too bad! I guess you won't be needing any of the chocolate soufflé Jerry made then for dessert."

"With strawberry ice-cream and chantiyi?"

"Uh-huh. Cherries and truffle on top too."

"Now that I think about it… no hard feelings, right?"

"Right."

"So…"

"Shall we go then?"

"Yup!", Allen said cheerfully. Cross chuckled a bit.

_So easy…_

And lead them both to a secluded room, where he had already made preparations for dinner for two. They dined and kept drinking wine while talking casually. The atmosphere between them felt good. Almost like the days when they travelled together, or at least the days when Cross was around and seemed like he actually cared. Allen finished his dessert and fell back in his chair sighing contented.

"Did you like it?"

"Delllllicious!", the boy exclaimed playfully with a huge grin on his face. Cross couldn't help but grin back at him, seeing his delighted expression.

"More wine then?"

"Yup! I'd love some more. It tastes so good and it went pretty good with the soufflé!"

Allen was more open and cheerful than usual, which meant only one thing. The wine had served its' purpose.

"I'm glad you liked it. You never seemed to have any preference to any kinds of drinks before.", his Master continued while refilling their glasses.

"Mmmm… I never did, but here I do have a drink once in a while with the others, so I've grown a bit more accustomed to it than before. I rather enjoy it too though."

"I see. I have to tell you that I have planned further _entertainment _for tonight."

Allen looked up from his glass at these words, suddenly sobering up.

"What sort of… entertainment?"

"I'll give you some hints. Curvy, soft and ready to be eaten up. You could say it's another type of after-dinner delicacy."

"Ah… I …I don't think so…"

At that moment two women burst in wearing too little to be considered dressed and climbed on the table giggling and twisting around. They started singing and dancing, showing off their uncovered legs and trying to seduce both men. Allen was now staring at the _masquerade_ agap.

"I did not agree to this!"

"Come Allen! You can't say you have fun if you don't play a bit! Let the ladies take good care of you!"

Allen felt his anger and frustration boiling up.

"I AM NOT YOU! I DO NOT WANT TO BE LIKE YOU!"

He turned around to leave, but one of the women had different plans. She leaned and grabbed him, pushing his head between her enormous breasts.

_That's it… I'm gonna leave my last breath on this planet being squeezed to death between two gigantic squibs. Disgusting…_

He was still trying to push her away, when all the noise tuned down and heard one of the women – probably the _squibs' _owner, if he judged from the vibrations – asking if a third one would join them.

_Third one? Surely…not, Cross wouldn't have… ah! Help!_

"Mph… agh… phhh…"

At last he managed to get rid of the death grip the woman had put him under and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Huf… At last…"

He was still feeling a little breathless and was about to ask what had happened and everyone looked so tense – internally he was thanking his savior -, but soon found out the cause.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your _gathering_. If you excuse me…", Kanda turned around and strolled fast out of the room. Allen was still flushed, though he couldn't tell if it was due to the lack of oxygen previously or to the utter embarrassment he was feeling now. The rest of his "company" didn't seem to care for the intervention and continued with their intimacies. Cross was kissing hungrily hiscompanion, while his hands were roaming on her body, feeling her up everywhere. The second woman was looking at them enviously and moved towards Allen to resume where they had left off, but the boy had no intention of allowing her any closer anymore. With a deadly glare he added.

"Don't you dare even think about it."

And exited the room with Kanda in his mind once more. He walked around the floor in case the other exorcist was still somewhere around, but it looked like he had fled rather fast. Allen felt the need to apologize to him, even though he knew he wasn't theoretically doing something bad. Cross had just prepared dinner for the two of them and snuck in two women to have fun with for the rest of the night.

_Okay it sounds bad… Combine it with the image he saw when he entered and he's got a pretty good reason to behead me… Mr. pride and propriety… Aw.. shit! I'm so screwed!_

He clutched his throat at his own thoughts. Apparently once again his steps had brought him outside Kanda's room.

_Why does it look like I'm always coming back here?_

Allen couldn't bring himself to knock on the door, but he couldn't leave just like that either.

"What are you doing here bean-sprout?"

He jumped at the sound of his voice and span around fast surprised.

"Um.. Nothing!", he tried to sound and act innocent.

_I didn't do anything wrong… I didn't do anything wrong…_

"Then move your ass and leave.", Kanda spat at him.

Allen complied a bit scared, 'cause the other man looked darker and grumpier than his usual self. When he saw the door shut close, he remembered why he had come here in the first place. Steeling up himself, he inhaled and knocked on the door. No response.

_Maybe he didn't hear me._

He raised his hand and knocked once more. The door was opened with force and a sight of a furious Kanda greeted him.

"I said to leave.", every word was like it was dripping hatred, anger, poison.

Allen was a bit scared, because it was the first time ever since he'd joined the Order, that he saw Kanda losing his self-control this much. He always would attack him and be vicious towards him but today it felt too different.

_Am I thinking too much?_

"Errr… I …"

The other man looked like he was about to bite his head off anytime.

"Did you just come back from a mission?"

_Crap! Totally the wrong thing to say!_

He glanced down and saw that Mungen wasn't in its' sheath. That could be good … or bad. Good if it was left inside the room – it would give him some time to run away while Kanda would go to fetch it – and bad, if he already had it in hand and the hand was the one behind the door. Ready about both, he stiffened a bit and heard,

"Why do _you _care?"

"It's just tha… that I haven't seen you for some time and I was wondering how have you been…", Allen trailed off, his voice scarcely audible. That seemed to tick Kanda off even more though.

"I was in a mission whereas some _others_ were fucking around..."

The previous embarrassment resurfaced, his face and ears burning up.

"…_again_!"

"I didn't know. My Master had plan…"

"Your Master cares about you deeply!"

"I'm telling you I didn't know…"

"Shut up!"

"But…"

"I don't give a shit!"

Allen's heart sank. Kanda wouldn't listen to him and he was turning him away without accepting any kind of explanation or apology.

_Why won't he let me explain to him..?_

He was now clenching his fists and looking down, not bearing to see the other's face. He knew he would find no sympathy, no understanding. Just anger and bitterness. Somehow that made him feel guilt and agony, like he had done something that should never have happened. Like he had betrayed Kanda in some sort of way. And he didn't like it a bit. Maybe the wine had really affected him so badly, that brought out weird sensations.

"Look up."

"I really didn't know or do anything…"

"I said look up."

Suddenly he was pushed up against the door and he looked at Kanda, perplexed and extremely worried now at this turn of events.

"Don't be angry with me…", he whispered. Before finishing his words he felt lips crushing down on his own. Kanda was kissing him hard, biting him, devouring him. He pushed his tongue inside Allen's mouth demanding entrance and explored every part of the boy's sweet cavity. Allen's thoughts were in disarray. The sensations were overflowing him. He pulled the other man wanting to feel him closer. But as soon as he did that, their kiss ended abruptly. He was trying to catch his breath, but as he chanced a look at Kanda's face, what he saw showed only imminent danger. The man was still bursting with anger.

"Kanda…?", he let out uncertainly.

Kanda brought his fist hard on the door, gritting his teeth.

"You should leave."

"But…"

"Now."

And pushing himself away from Allen, he shut the door with force in his face.

_We didn't just... did we?_

* * *

**There you go! The fifth chapter is up and it seems we're finally getting somewhere *wink-wink, nudge-nudge***

**All the characters are so messed up, or did _I _make them look like that? Oh no! They brought it upon themselves! Humph!**

**So, Cross is being his usual wo-man-izer self, Kanda doesn't show up much but when he does... things heat up.**

**Allen is the innocent little sheep. Pft! No one would think that about Cross' apprentice, right? xD**

**And Lenalee and Lavi seem to have plans of their own... I wonder about those myself...**

**Hm.. the more the story proceeds, the more I feel the title suits it right.**

**

* * *

But enough with my blabbing. Your turn now!**

**As usual, thank you for keeping up with the story.**

**Read and tell me how do you like it so far?**

**Speak up people!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Interlude

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DGM or any of the characters. - It's all Hoshino Katsura's property.**

**This is just a fanfic, made from a fan for fans.**

**AUTHOR'S Note: Rated M for language, explicit intimate scenes and yaoi.**

**

* * *

**

Allen couldn't believe in his bad luck this morning. After returning to his room the night before, he thought he would be able to get some sleep, but apparently fate – or rather the supervisor – had different plans.

A knock on his door was the only warning he got, before Lavi, Lenalee, Cross and Komui burst into his room. He was so surprised at their intrusion, so he kept staring and blinking at them perplexed.

"..Allen!"

"….you okay?... ah.."

"….hurt you…"

"Where…"

"Why …. leave… like..."

Allen suddenly found himself lost in the middle of a _circus,_ with four people talking and touching him at the same time. He was confused, tired and irritated.

"Just what the fuck is going on people? Why are you here and… master, I believe my ass is not the place you should rest your hand upon.", he said shooting daggers at the man. Everyone's attention was instantly focused on Cross.

"Ah…. that…"

"What do you think you're doing you damn perv?", Komui exploded taking Lenalee out of Cross' reach, just in case.

"I was making sure he is _unhurt_! Isn't that why we're all here anyway?", the marshal added non-chalantly.

"Why would you think there's something wrong with me in the first place?"

Everything looked like it was going to be all the more complicated really soon for Allen.

"Um… well, you see we all know Kanda's fiery temper, so we thought he might have run you through, with mugen due to .._indecent _conduct…", Lenalee replied quietly.

Allen couldn't believe in his ears and was staring at her agap.

"You 're kidding me, right?"

"….."

"Ehhhh? What indecent conduct? That was all _his_ fault!", he yelled pointing at Cross.

"Besides is that even a valid reason to kill someone? I could've protected myself just fine!"

_Not that I did so, when he… "attacked" me but.. whatever. If they find out, they're gonna force us into marriage or something! Families sure are crazy!_

Realising his own thoughts, he smiled a bit and hugged them all abruptly, making them shut up. That's what they all were to him, a crazy lovely family. _His _family. So even if they were all nuts and pissed him off and were absolutely useless – or in Cross' case terribly horny – he would still love them anyway.

"So… wanna tell us why is there a wicked grin slapped on your face, while hugging us, Allen?", Lavi said mischievously. The boy released them without saying anything and just asked.

"When the hell is our next mission? I'm up for some action!"

Komui and Cross chuckled at this.

"Youth brings fast recovery no matter what, huh?"

"I guess so…"

"Then we'll look into the matters that need to be taken care of as soon as possible, tomorrow morning and we'll let you know about your next mission."

"Maybe what we talked about yesterday would be a good…"

"Mmm.. yeah.. I was thinking the same thing…"

"So…"

"I guess… Allen tomorrow be in my office…

"..right after breakfast."

"I'll inform you about your mission."

The three young excorcists were staring at the supervisor and the marshal, not having understood a single thing from their previous _exchange. _

"Well, if that's all…"

"…let's take our leave!"

And the two men, left without another word.

"…okay."

Allen managed out and then all three of them started speaking at once.

"Have we missed something?"

"Since when those two complete each other's sentence and think the same things?"

"…who knows?"

"Poor Komui.."

"Ah, Nii-san…"

…_perverted master…!_

_

* * *

_

**It took me sometime to post something new, but I haven't been slacking off! Seriously! Humph! :P**

**So this is a shortie to make a pass to the the next part and the next chapter will be up hopefully**

**later today or tomorrow.**

**xx  
**

**Btw I need a "muse"! A _naked, wicked, damn hot_ one preferrably! Where the heck do they sell those? XD**

**xx  
**

**As usual, thank you all for keeping up with the story and I'm looking forward to your comments**

**and reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7: Exposure

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DGM or any of the characters. - It's all Hoshino Katsura's property.**

**This is just a fanfic, made from a fan for fans.**

**AUTHOR'S Note: Rated M for language, explicit intimate scenes and yaoi.**

**

* * *

**

_How did it end up like this..?_

Allen was thinking while crouching down a dusty corridor. That same morning Komui had informed him about his new mission and apparently his "partner" for that, would be the devil… Cross Marian himself! And of course, just like the times they were travelling together, Allen would be the one enslaving himself for the sake of the older man. Just as that thought crossed his mind a spider web got caught on his face, making him scowl in disgust.

_Yikes…_

Who would have thought that beneath a lively, colorful city, existed an underground extended maze system, where demons had found refuge. It was more likely that innocence was hidden somewhere down there too, since their search in the city was fruitless. After reaching another dead end, Allen was about to turn around when he heard a hollow sound coming from the floor. He knocked the same part with the heel of his boot again to make sure, then stepped aside, activated his innocence and shot a hole through the floor. The smoke and dust that rose made him choke though, so he regretted acting so thoughtlessly.

_So much for being... discreet!_

Still coughing and gasping for air, Allen got close to the edge and the view left him breathless. Right below there was a small clearing, with grass, trees and a small lake. How could something so beautiful exist underground? It was probably the effect of the nearby innocence fragment. With nothing to hold on, he jumped down in the middle of the clearing and took a good look around. Everything looked so ethereal, alluring and inviting. The light green grass, the clear lake water, the huge, thick trees…

_I'd swear I can feel a light breeze... I still need to be careful th-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud buzzing noise coming right behind him. He barely dodged a demon bomb, heading for his head and once more he activated his arm. A small army of seven Level Ones was heading towards him.

_Too good to be true I guess... but at least I can handle that much._

His arm transformed into a canon and took down the first demons quickly with three shots. The rest of them locked their weapons on him and started firing in a rapid speed, which only caused Allen, a rush of excitement. With some swift movements and accurate shots, there was nothing left, indicating that there were demons in the area previously, apart from smoke and ashes. The young exorcist sighed and smiled a bit to himself, feeling the tension leaving his body.

"Looks like I needed some action."

He approached the lakeshore to wash his hands and then he noticed a small glow coming from its' bottom. That was apparently the reason he was sent there. Innocence. Taking his coat and boots off, he dived in the cold water, heading towards the glowing fragment. Even though while being on the surface the clearing looked like it was bathed in moonlight, the water was pitch dark. Allen could barely make out the soft glow, but he couldn't tell if it was close or far away and he was already out of oxygen. Right when he was about to swim upwards, his hand touched the glowing item. His eyes went huge when he realized what he was holding. It was an hour-glass. After breaking the water surface, he swam to the shore, where he'd left his things, still amazed by the _weird coincidence_.

"Huff.. hahh.. can't.. hhu… be-..lie-ve .. huf.. it…"

He would never have thought that such a small object, in such a faraway place, would make him remember the only person he'd prefer to keep out of his thoughts. Kanda. He fell on his back and laid there for a bit to catch his breath, still clutching tightly the hour-glass in his hand. Allen closed his eyes and their kiss replayed in his mind. Kanda's roughness and frustration, were so apparent back then.

"If only he hadn't pushed me away…"

The boy's face heated up.

"Shit! Look at me, sighing and blushing like a schoolgirl."

Allen rose and put his clothes on slowly. Casting a glance at the innocence he'd left on the ground, he was reminded once more of silky, dark hair and a pair of fiery, glaring eyes.

_I just can't stop thinking about you._

"I'm so pathetic."

He shoved the hour-glass in the pocket of his coat and dragged his feet towards the exit.

* * *

"What's taking him so long? I'm bored to death!", Cross grumbled.

"Want me to entertain you tonight, sexy?", a woman asked him suggestively, while demonstrating her good _assets_. Green, cat eyes and a luscious cleavage. Taking the sight in, Cross gave a smirk of his own and wrapped his vine-like arms around her waist.

"Who am I to turn down such a beauty?"

The woman giggled foolishly and showed him the way to her workplace.

"…I'm going back to the hotel…"

Cross stopped mid-step and turned his head around quickly. There stood Allen, sad and drenched like a kitten, his pink nipples showing through the thin fabric of his wet shirt.

_Dear God have mercy on me..!_

Then he did something that surprised Allen. He pushed the tempting woman aside, took his coat off and wrapped him with it.

"Excuse us my _beautiful flower,_ but we'll be taking our leave now. Our _session_ will have to be postponed, ...indefinitely!", and walked the way back still holding the boy tightly, so that he wouldn't feel the cold that much. Allen felt a chill crawling up his spine. He took a look around but didn't notice anything suspicious. Just the woman that his master had ditched and who was now cursing out loudly, spitting venom at them.

"What's the matter?"

_You, crushing me in your arms like a woman… _Allen rolled his eyes disgusted with his thoughts.

"Don't' know why, but… ever since we got here, I have this weird feeling, that someone's been watching me."

"Hm… did you notice anything out of the ordinary?"

"…not really."

"You were probably out of the field too long and you're being overly cautious."

"Could be."

Cross lifted the hood of his coat and covered Allen head as well. His hair was still dripping water, making him shudder every now and then.

"Um… master?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm fine you know. I can walk on my own, so please don't lean on me so much. It's rather embarrassing and misleading."

After giving it some thought, the older man released him with some reluctance. Allen couldn't make out what he said after that, just a couple of words.

"… stupid apprentice."

That made him smile a bit. He'd really missed the times when he'd been travelling with Cross. Even though he was an awful guardian and trainer, he had taught him many things and cared for him in his very own way.

"Don't you think your company will miss you?"

"As if."

"Then… maybe you'll be missing her in a bit?"

The general glared at him and added again.

"As if."

Somehow these words and the disinterest his master showed towards that woman lifted his spirits a bit. It felt like no one was irreplaceable to him, but he cared only for his _idiot apprentice_. A small chuckle escaped his lips and caught the marshal's attention.

"What is it?"

"Thank you, master!", the boy said happily.

Cross averted his eyes again mumbling,

"…idiot."

At the same time a shadow crept silently from the corner, watching everything and tagging close after them.

* * *

Letting the warm water ease the tension from his body, the general closed his eyes and thought way back, to the days when he had first found Allen. A tiny frame and huge eyes, that was his first impression of him. Soon he found out that there were more to the boy though, than he could ever imagine. That's why he wanted to keep him close no matter what. He could have killed his foster father – Mana – himself, but instead chose to make Allen do that, so that he would be more vulnerable and dependent on him. Forcing him to do all the chores, pay off his debts and disappearing on him, were all part of his tough act. And instead of making Allen running after him, it lead to the exact opposite result.

"What have I done wrong? It always works with women…"

_What am I thinking? Of seducing a kid and moreover a boy? Komui will have my head for this!_

Kanda flashed in his mind then.

"You already laid your hands on him. If you dare to hurt him, you're a dead man."

His mood had taken the downfall once more and he felt his muscles tensing up again. He decided to get out of the tub. He dried himself, put on a pair of trousers and picked up a towel to dry his hair. As soon as he got out of the bathroom though, the view he saw made him regret it. Allen hadn't dressed after his shower, and was still wrapped in just a small towel hanging low around his hips. He was lying in his bed face-down, resting his chin on his hands and looking mesmerized at the hour-glass on his nightstand. He hadn't even noticed his presence, lost in deep thoughts.

_That kid has no self-awareness at all! So smooth skin, almost porcelain-like._

Frustrated, Cross threw his towel in the boy's face with force. It caught Allen off-guard, who sat up and was now scowling at him.

_Much better!_

"Why did you do that?"

"It's your fault for not paying attention to your surroundings! I've taught you be alert at all times."

"Yeah… yeah…"

"What was that?"

"What?"

"Are you dismissing me?"

"No."

Cross was now moving predatorily towards Allen, giving him goosebumps.

"No what?"

"Uhh…no I'm not dismissing you, master!"

The young exorcist said, hearing his voice falter a bit. But he didn't manage to think more than that, because the redhead pounced on him like a hungry beast, pinning his wrists down with one hand and tickling him with the other. Allen started laughing hard, writhing and struggling under him.

"HA! HA! HA! Nooo… master! HA! HA! Le-..Lemme go! HAAA!"

"No freaking way!"

Cross was having too much fun to stop now. What pleased him the most was that he knew Allen was not reserved with him, like he was with others or his friends. They had been through so much stuff together, that they felt at ease in each other's presence. No pretenses, no lies, no fake promises and reassuring smiles. The boy was now going through another fit of laugh and was gasping for air, tears sliding down the sides of his face.

"Did you have enough?"

"Ha! Haa…! Yes! God, yes!"

They were both laughing now. After a few minutes they managed to sober up still lying in bed. Allen threw his leg over Cross' like a spoiled child, making him chuckle.

"You know, you should stop teasing me like that!", he said with a fake pout on his face.

"You looked like you needed that."

The man never ceased to amaze him. Always reading his mood and thoughts.

_So creepy… like a parent._

Somehow the thought made him feel warm and happy inside, because he really liked Cross and was grateful to him for everything, even though it didn't look like it most of the time.

"Sometimes…"

"Hm..?"

"I'm saying sometimes you need to let go Allen. Thinking too much or suppressing everything won't lead you anywhere."

"So wise…"

"I'm serious right now."

"I know."

"I'm not saying to be foolish or thoughtless, but remember to take care of yourself from time to time. You always neglect that, putting others first."

"Argh... I can't help it!"

"You're an idiot!"

Allen shot him a heated glare.

"You're awful!"

A hearty laugh slipped the marshal's mouth and he ruffled the boy's hair.

"You'd really make a good parent…"

"Maybe, but I don't exactly see myself as a suitable role-model, especially something like a parent."

_And moreover "your" parent. _

But he couldn't say that out loud.

"Now it's bedtime for both of us! It was a long day and tomorrow we'll be travelling again. And... you need to get dressed, or you might catch a cold."

Cross pushed gently Allen's leg and got up, but knocked the nightstand in the process, causing the hour-glass to fall and roll towards the edge. Allen noticed it and his hand shot out instinctively and caught it mid-air. Exhaling in relief, he looked at it in case it got damaged.

"Phew… safe! You should be more careful you know! You could have broken it!"

The general was taken aback by the harsh edge in Allen's voice.

"…and we wouldn't want that, would we?", he retorted smugly.

"Of course not! I nearly drowned to get it if you must know! And it's so beautiful and delicate… It would be a shame to break it or cause any damage! It's an innocence fragment we came to retrieve."

"But the truth is, that's not the reason you're all flustered now and mad at me."

That made his jaw drop and he averted his eyes ashamed for his behavior. His master was dead-on right, as usual. _Talk about rubbing salt in someone's wounds._

"Wanna talk about it?"

"You'll probably laugh at me."

"I'm never making fun of you."

"I guess so…"

His cheeks were flushed and his heartbeat had accelerated, just like every time he was reminded of Kanda. Now he felt bad for taking out his frustration on his master, who'd actually tried to make him feel better.

"Is it about him?"

Allen chanced a look at Cross' face and instantly he knew who the man meant.

_It's that obvious huh?_

"He hates me."

"I doubt there is anyone on this planet who does."

"He's trying to kill me on a daily basis when we're around each other."

"That's passion!"

"He never calls me by my name! Just … _you _ or _bean-sprout, _for crying out loud!"

"Endearments!"

"He wants to be alone…"

That last statement was followed by a deep, desperate sigh.

_Shit! I don't have anything to say to that, to make him feel better!_

"Why are you thinking of him when looking at the hour-glass?"

"I've been in his room and he keeps one there. But it's much more beautiful and instead of sand, it has this gorgeous lotus flower in it, that never withers away!"

"I see…"

It looked like Allen didn't really know what exactly that item was and what it meant and he wouldn't be the one to say it.

"Hm… Allen I need to ask you something important."

The boy looked at him with curious eyes.

_So cute! Just like a puppy!_

"How far have you… _proceeded _with that guy?"

"…I beg your pardon?"

"I mean have you…"

"I know what you're asking! Sheesh! But _why _are you asking?"

"Because I'm worried about you of course! What if that loser is totally inexperienced or rough and ends up hurting you!"

"Oh my gosh… hurt me… y-you mean… hurt my…"

"Well…."

"…my _ass_?"

"You don't have to react like that you know!"

"The guy hates me and you're worried he might fuck me? What the fuck…?"

"You just said _fuck _twice."

"Of course I did!"

"You're overreacting as usual."

"You piss me off. But anyway, it won't happen so you can relax now."

"What are you talking about? After all these years you spent by my side, have you learned nothing? My apprentice can have anyone! Just like his master!"

"You're bragging about the wrong things you know!"

"I can _teach _you a few things if you want…", Cross said suggestively.

" Hell no!", Allen crouched away from him holding his towel tightly in place.

"I'm going to get dressed! NOW!"

And ran into the bathroom with his pajamas in hand. The marshal couldn't help but laugh when he saw that reaction.

"I can hear you!"

"If you don't get dressed fast, I'll come in and devour you!"

A loud thud and breaking noises were what he got in response. He laughed once more.

_So easy to mess with!_

That was when he thought he caught glimpse of something, or rather _someone_ peeping through their window. He ran to the spot, with his gun in hand and scanned around for unwanted visitors, but to no avail. No one was there to be seen.

_I must be imagining things. Allen's comment earlier today, probably affected me...  
_

He shut the lids and locked the door, before going to sit on his bed. He felt troubled but he didn't want to worry Allen. Hopefully, the night would pass with no surprises. The bathroom door opened and the boy walked to his own bed cautiously.

"No more bullshit for tonight okay?"

"Yeah."

"Hey. What's wrong? You're never one to be obedient, more like ...the _assertive _type."

"Looks like the tiredness and sleepiness are wearing off on me."

"And your age doesn't really help either!", Allen mocked playfully.

"Do you want me to show you how _robust _I still am?", the redhead shot back wickedly causing a groan to escape the boy's mouth.

"Can you start using your upper head please?"

"Are you sure? Or maybe you changed your mind and you want me to _teach _you a few things about "love" between men?"

"…"

After a long pause the boy asked.

"How come and you know about such stuff? Aren't you supposed to be a ladies' man?"

It was Cross' turn to feel flustered.

"Enough for tonight. Now it's time to sleep!"

With the speed of light, the man laid in bed and pulled the covers up, enough to cover his head. Allen was staring at his back agap.

"Wow… I never thought you'd swing _that _way…"

"SHUT UP, idiot apprentice!... and turn the lights off!"

"Okay… okay…", he mumbled smiling a bit. His master's childish behavior fired his surprise and amusement even more. But damn… who would have thought that Cross Marian, the infamous dandy, would go for men as well?

_Life sure is full of surprises…_

That was his last thought before sleep claimed him.

* * *

In the meanwhile outside a long-haired figure sought refuge and cover in the darkness grumbling.

"Bastard… you'd better not lay a hand on him, or else..."

* * *

**Finally it's done! It was actually the first time I had trouble with giving a title to a chapter.**

**I ended up with "Exposure" because it was the first time Allen and Cross bared their more**

**private and sensitive sides to anyone - and especially to each other.**

**Creepy stalker lurking in the shadows... watching them...**

**I got the chills! x.x How stupid could i possibly be for scaring myself?**

**I'll tell Tyki to comfort me a bit..! xD My wonderful muse! LoL You were so damn right!**

**x  
**

**Btw do you guys think that Tyki can match up with Road? Or Road with Allen?**

**Though definitely not as interesting as Tyki x Allen for me... I've been thinking, what pairings **

**do you like the most from DGM?**

**x**

**Thank you all for reading this story! Read and review! I always love to know what you think!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Sensations

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DGM or any of the characters. - It's all Hoshino Katsura's property.**

**This is just a fanfic, made from a fan for fans.**

**AUTHOR'S Note: Rated M for language, explicit intimate scenes and yaoi.

* * *

**

Earlier that day…

Kanda was walking in the Order's corridors still thinking about the events from the previous night. He couldn't believe that he had acted so irrationally and kissed the bean-sprout. How stupid and more obvious could he be?

"Tch."

Still tired due to the lack of sleep and not being in the mood to train, he was surprised when he heard voices arguing loudly.

"No! How could you possibly do something so careless?"

"Yeah… Komui-san. I can't believe you sent him there with _that_ man."

Kanda walked closer to the door of the supervisor's office to see what the fuss was about. Lavi and Lenalee were apparently quite upset about something Komui had done.

"Now.. now… the marshal is not _that_ bad and…"

"You wouldn't even let him breathe next to me because he IS dangerous!"

"You should have told us to go as well, just in case…"

"But we need exorcists here because there are…"

"Who knows what will happen now? It's all your fault nii-san!"

"Lenaleeeeee… don't be so cold…"

"She's right… I don't even dare to think of the outcome. He'll be devoured…"

_What are they talking about and about whom?_

"Don't be so pessimistic. Besides Allen-kun…"

That caught Kanda's attention.

"…can protect himself, just fine! Don't underestimate him."

"All alone in a mission with a horny Cross Marian next to him, I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Lenalee groaned with Lavi's comment.

"He managed to live with him all these years and you're afraid for a few days?"

"…you know Lenalee, your brother is kinda right about that.."

_Cross and the bean-sprout all alone for a mission? He WILL be devoured! What were you thinking, you useless supervisor?_

"Don't look at me like that Lenalee, it's not my fault!", Lavi whined.

"I know.", she sighed deeply.

"But I'd feel much better if there was someone else there as well. Maybe you could send one of us, or Kanda. He is still here after returning from his last mission and he won't be doing much there anyway."

"No.", Komui's answer was spoken in an abrupt, strict voice. It was the first time, they heard him using such a serious tone.

"Not Kanda. It's a special mission this time."

The two exorcists were now looking at him, with eyes full of curiosity. Kanda was quite surprised himself. He leaned closer to the door to listen better to what would follow.

_Tch. What's wrong and I'm no good, huh?_

The rest of the conversation though was spoken in low mumbling voices and whispers. He couldn't make out anything from where he was standing. Frustration and anger flowed inside him, but pressing his ear hard on the door didn't help at all. He just got even more irritated and felt a vein twitching on his forehead.

_Bastard Komui… You'll pay for that._

He heard some movement coming from the other side of the door and barely managed to hide his presence before Komui, Lenalee and Lavi got out, heading towards the cafeteria and talking about irrelevant stuff now. He snuck in the supervisor's office, making sure no one took notice of him and started rummaging through the papers on top of the desk.

_Such a fucking mess… It should be lying somewhere around here though. Got it!_

His eyes fell on a thin green folder. It was the mission folder that contained all the info about Cross' and Allen's current whereabouts. Almost nothing was written inside apart from the basics – participants, retrieval of a possible innocence fragment, location…

_South-eastern Europe. Nebula city…_

_Let's see how you're doing bean-sprout._

And he fled out to catch the next train to Cross' and Allen's current location.

The trip was not too long, though Kanda felt that too much time had been wasted and in the meanwhile the general might have already made a move on Allen.

_Not like I care! Tch._

He rushed out of the train and immediately started looking for them, trying not to attract to much attention and moving in the shadows. That way neither the citizens nor the two exorcists would notice him and it'd be easier to sneak around.

_I kissed him last night. I got upset when I found out he was sent out with that devilish man and now I turned into a hound to track them down and keep an eye on them… Who am I kidding? I do care. A lot._

That pissed him off quite a bit, but he was not in the mood for any more thought right now. He had to find them. Spotting Cross proved to be quite an easy task, since he attracted lots of attention, especially from the opposite sex. He saw a little girl looking at him with huge eyes full of admiration and offering him flowers.

_If only you knew what a beast he really is…_

But still, Allen was nowhere to be found. Had they split up? Was he searching around and working on his own? He noticed the marshal walking off to a more secluded area. He wouldn't have thought that such a colorful and cheerful city would actually have one. Trying not to give his presence away, he crept closer. The man was now looking at an opening on a wrecked wall. It was so small that only a kid or a small sized person would be able to fit.

_Is that where the bean-sprout is?_

He could use that same entrance to check for himself, so he scanned the place for other options. Suddenly, loud noises and explosions came from underground. Demons. Cross kept standing by the entrance though without batting an eyelash and just said in a low voice.

"… that idiot."

That was all that took for Kanda to confirm, where the one he was looking for, was. He almost panicked when he heard more explosions coming from below. The ground was now shaking hard. But thanks to that, a new opening was revealed. With some luck, he would be able to sneak in, without Cross noticing. When he saw him looking in his pockets for something and then lighting a cigarette, that was all he needed. Rushing forward, he used the noise and the shadows cast from the torn walls, to his advantage.

_I'm in._

He expected things to be much more difficult but now he couldn't care less. He was worried and in a hurry. Since the noise subsided, there wouldn't be many indications as to Allen's exact location and the place inside looked like a labyrinth. He kept walking towards the direction he thought more likely. After a few minutes he saw that the path he'd been following was leading to an opening. Before he reached the corner he unsheathed Mugen in case trouble awaited ahead. He peeked out and saw a small clearing.

_Definitely the effect of the presence of innocence._

And even though it was obvious that the fight had taken place there, he couldn't see the boy anywhere. Just when he was about to move, he noticed an exorcist's coat and a pair of boots next to a small lake in the middle of the clearing.

_The bean-sprout…_

His thoughts were disrupted then by Allen, who had just broken the surface of the water choking and gasping.

_What the hell is that idiot doing?_

Without taking his eyes from him, he saw the reason why the boy had jumped in the water. In his hand he was clutching a small hour-glass. Quite possibly one that contained an innocence fragment. An hour-glass…

_So ironic… The object I've come to love and hate so much, lying in his hands._

He felt mesmerized looking at him. The white hair framing that pale face, those determined, soft lips, those beautiful eyes that always defied him. But somehow now, he looked so much younger and worn out. Was it because of the fight and the dive? Kanda was feeling sad and wanted to hold him. But his pride wouldn't let him. On the other hand, under different circumstances he wouldn't have become a stalker either, but… that's what he ended up being.

_It's all your fault damn bean-sprout!_

He heard the boy talking to himself – already dressed now -, but he couldn't grasp the words. He could only make a single line right before he left to meet his master.

"_I'm so pathetic…"_

Soon Kanda's patience was tested again, when he saw marshal Cross wrapping his coat around Allen and walking, while still holding him to keep him warm.

_Tch… I should be the one doing that!_

But would the bean-sprout let him?

_He did let me kiss him… Even pressed himself hard on me and kissed me back._

Kanda became instantly hard at the memory of those moments. Even though they lasted barely a few minutes, he knew he wouldn't be able to take them out of his mind and he would always treasure them.

_Way to go! Walk now with a hard-on around, just like a pervert..!_

When he saw that they would be taking turns bathing, he felt relief washing over him that the marshal wouldn't try to pull anything on his apprentice,

…_currently_ _ex-apprentice…_

…and left his spot for a few minutes to get something to eat. When he got back though, irritation and jealousy flared up. Allen was pinned on his bed wearing only a towel around his hips! He choked on the bite he had taken and spat it out coughing.

_Fuck! I leave for a few moments and that's what happens! Not letting you out of my sight again with that horndog!_

They seemed to be lost in serious talk after that incident until Allen sat up quickly, visibly embarrassed and shocked.

_What are they talking about now? I can see well from this tree, but I can't hear shit…_

He leaned closer to the window cautiously so that he'd still be invisible to them. The darkness and the night were on his side right then. But when he heard Allen talking about "_fucking_" it was his turn to be shocked. Not being able to make out more and thinking about _his _bean-sprout fucking, or being fucked, he was on the verge of a glorious stroke of apoplexy.

_Oh man… this can't be happening…_

But when the boy rushed into the bathroom, _unharmed_, probably to get dressed, Kanda slipped and barely caught himself before falling. He repositioned himself and backed further away into the thick shadows to take coverage. Cross seemed to notice that something was wrong and walked to the window from which he was spying on them, but after a quick scan he retreated and shut the lids.

_Great! Now I won't be able to see and hear a thing! Fuck you asshole!_

He leapt down like a graceful feline and grumbled menacingly.

"Bastard… you'd better not lay a hand on him, or else…"

* * *

Something woke Allen up. He never was one to sleep soundly, moreover when he was on a mission and felt like someone's been stalking him almost from the very beginning. He decided to get up though and head to the kitchen. Maybe he would be able to distract himself if he had something to eat. He put on his coat and took his boots in his hands so that he wouldn't wake his master as well. Timpcampy, Cross' golden golem, followed right behind him. When he was out and in a safety distance from their room he whispered laughing quietly.

"Are you hungry too Tim, or you just can't stand his snoring?"

The golem seemed to agree with both parts and sat comfortably on his head.

"Okay… Let's see if we can find something."

There was no one in the kitchen, so he went through the shelves and the cupboards of food alone. He was feeling a little guilty for taking stuff without asking but his growling stomach didn't leave him with any other option at this point. He snuck out of the hotel and sought refuge to a small chamber he had seen earlier at its' side. They could have their feast there undisturbed. Tim seemed as hungry as he was.

"You know… I've never seen a golem that eats apart from you Tim and you're quite a greedy one for that matter!"

Tim smacked his arm playfully with his tail. That made Allen chuckle. He really felt that Tim was a close friend of his that could understand him perfectly.

"I guess my master tried his best when he made you."

And patted the golden head lovingly. The golem purred a bit like a pet and then made some buzzing sounds that indicated someone was calling to deliver a message. Tim opened his mouth and Lenalee's worried voice echoed in the night.

"General Cross? Allen?"

"Lenalee calm down… It's me, Allen, but lower your voice, will you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

"Now tell me, what happened and you sound so distraught?"

"It's Kanda!"

"What do you mean?"

Allen was becoming quite anxious himself now at the sound of that name.

"He disappeared!"

"What? What do you mean he disappeared? Is he on a mission or some-.."

"No! He was supposed to be here in the Order, but he's nowhere to be found. I checked all the grounds, the training rooms, his own room, I even went to the nearby city too but nothing!"

"He can't just have disappeared without a trail."

"None of the exorcists, the Order's personnel or the finders could trace him down. I'm really worried about him. He's never done that before."

"Ok. Lenalee calm down. I'll wake up my master and we'll return back as soon as possible. We can't do much from here anyway."

"But you have your own mission and it's _very _important! You must complete it no matter what!"

"We've already retrieved the innocence, so our job here is done. And what do you mean important? It was just the usual."

"I can't tell you now. You'll know as s-zzzzz…. as y-…. get ba-c- zzzzz…"

"I can't hear you well. There must be a problem with the transmission."

"I…. Kanda will… if…. Find… soon…". Click.

"Shit! The connection got disrupted."

Allen was now worried about what Lenalee had just told him. How could Kanda have possibly disappeared and where was he now? And why was this mission considered important? And if it really was, why no one had told him such a thing?

"Tim, it looks like we'll have to stop here now. Let's head back to wake the master up. It's nearly dawn anyway. There should be trains passing by, soon."

The golem agreed hastily and chomping off a last bite of garlic bread, took its' usual position on the boy's head.

"Where might he be..?"

Rustling sounds came from behind him. Allen activated his arm and instinctively attacked the _spy_, only to be greeted by a shiny blade he knew all too well. Timcampy flew between him and the familiar man and then disappeared towards the hotel. His eyes went wide.

"Ehh… Kanda?"

"..."

"What are you doing?"

"Protecting myself from your idiotic self. You could've killed someone."

Allen realized his arm was still extended with its' claws grasping Mugen and deactivated it.

"Why are you here? Do you know how worried everyone is back at the Order? Lenalee freaked out, because you took off without any notice."

"…"

"Wait a second! Are you the one tagging after us the whole day?"

Silence met his words once more and he knew the truth.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting like that?"

Kanda remained silent until Allen's outburst came to an end and stopped his questioning. He was tired of fighting with him and right now he didn't want to waste their little time together on stupid things.

"Why did you leave your room?", was the only thing bothering him not knowing. The white-haired teen tilted his head to the side, like a puppy not understanding what it's being told.

"Huh?"

"Did _he_ do something to you?"

"Who?"

"That _man_… the marshal!", he was trying his best not to explode and burst in the room to kill the said _man_.

"No. Why would he?"

Kanda sheathed Mugen and cupped Allen's face with his hand. It was so cold, making the boy wonder how long he'd been out there.

"Kanda… you shouldn't have stayed in the cold too long."

"It's okay."

Then he brought their faces close and kissed him. It was like the only thing that could give him life, were those two lips. His tongue sought out Allen's desperately, his breathing came out raged. Kanda knew he was captivated. No pride, no man, no circumstances would keep him away from that boy again. Allen pulled him close, his hands running up and down his back, giving him goosebumps with the sensations that were overflowing him. They were moaning in each other's mouth, trying to keep their voices low. Kanda felt being pulled to the chamber Allen was hiding moments ago. Not disrupting their kiss, he run his hands through the boy's hair and pressed him even closer, his need showing in every move. They had to break their kiss for air but neither wanted to leave the other.

"You won't try to kill me later, right?", Allen whispered huffing a bit.

"I won't.", Kanda retorted amused and kissed him again.

This time he wanted to feel more, and even more so, he wanted to make his partner… _his_. He moved his lips lower nipping and sucking Allen's throat. He got a soft gasp followed by a moan in response, that made him satisfied and continued further down, spilling small kisses. He pulled the shirt open, revealing a pink taut nipple and sucked on it softly. He felt it hardening in his mouth and licked it with the flat of his tongue. Allen tugged his hair slightly to stop him.

"No more… It's already too much…"

Kanda realized then that they were both hard. His dick was pressing painfully against his pants. Allen brought his hand on his crotch, pushing his pants down and revealing his whole length. Then did the same with Kanda.

"Allen…?", he asked uncertainly.

"Sit down.."

Kanda could only obey. As soon as he obliged, the boy pushed further down their pants and sat on his lap, his legs wide open. He gave Kanda's cock a few strokes, making him whimper and then pressed their bodies closer.

"So warm..."

"Allen I can't…"

But the boy cut him off by crushing their lips together again. They were kissing hungrily, like lovers who had been apart for a long time. He felt him untying his hair, clenching and unclenching his fists in it. Kanda wrapped his arms tightly around Allen's slim waist, his hands roaming freely on his body, groping his ass. He could feel their hearts pounding loudly and right when he thought the sensations were too much, Allen brought his free hand between them, holding their dicks together and jerking them off. Kanda had to break their kiss and bite down on his lips hard to suppress a moan and the urge to cum.

"You're killing me…"

"You're mine."

Those few words brought them both over the edge and they came hard spilling their hot seed on Allen's thighs.

After catching their breath, feeling both quite spent, Allen was still sitting on Kanda's lap, while the other was resting his head on his shoulder. But now uncertainty was lingering in his eyes, waiting in fear for some outburst or words of regret that would only hurt him. Kanda lifted his head, his hair quite messed and looked at him. But only satisfaction and contentment were showing on his face. Allen broke the silence first.

"It's almost dawn..."

"Mmm…"

"I have to get back soon."

"I know."

"And you have to get back to the Order."

"I know."

"You're annoying!"

That made Kanda laugh.

"I know!"

_Wow... he actually laughs! While he is w-i-t-h me!_

Allen punched his shoulder playfully, but much to Kanda's disappointment he got up to get dressed.

"Ugh… so sticky!"

Then realized he said it out loud and smiled cheekily at the other man.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything!"

They both straightened their clothes quickly to look more presentable. The first rays of light made their appearance in the dark morning sky. That was the indication that they would have to part.

"Shit! I really have to head back now."

"Yeah."

Allen buttoned his coat so that his messy clothes wouldn't be too obvious and turned to leave, but Kanda grabbed his arm and pulled him into one more heated kiss.

"Don't let him touch you.", he growled.

"I won't.", Allen said beaming happily by his jealousy and planted a kiss on his chest, right above his heart.

"Don't stalk us much."

"Tch."

"Hahaha! Well, I'm off!"

And ran back inside the hotel to take a quick bath before his master woke up. As soon as he was out of his sight, Kanda felt really cold and lonely.

"Stupid bean-sprout…"

_My bean-sprout…_

_

* * *

_

**Horny stalkerish Kanda! But you know, he always knows what's happening even when he's not around. **

**So since he doesn't have any spies who work for him, he MUST be a crazy stalker!  
**

**This chapter was made with looots of love - I'll fix it up better tomorrow - and it's the first indication as to why **

**this fic was rated as an M one..! :D Already have the steamy scenes perfectly depicted in my derranged head.  
**

**x**

**Read and review please and I promise I'll get you all hot and bothered! -wink, wink, nudge, nudge- xD  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Frustration

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DGM or any of the characters. - It's all Hoshino Katsura's property.**

**This is just a fanfic, made from a fan for fans.**

**AUTHOR'S Note: Rated M for language, explicit intimate scenes and yaoi.**

**

* * *

**

"…fucking son of bitch!", Kanda grumbled for the zillionth time in less than two hours. Ever since he let Allen return to his hotel room, his mind couldn't rest in peace. He was constantly worried about him and especially about Cross. The man was the reincarnation of evil! And once more he was mad, since it looked like he couldn't keep his hands off of Allen. He was always touching him – one way or another – seemingly not doing anything weird or perverted, but being irritating and fucking annoying all the same.

_And why the fuck did the bean-sprout let him get so close? Didn't he say he wouldn't let him touch him? _

Allen looked like he was enjoying himself and that pissed him off even more.

_Just get back to the Order already! It's not a vacation trip idiot!_

"Let's have breakfast here while we wait for our train. There have been no trains since yesterday, so there's no need for us to be in a hurry. We might as well enjoy ourselves.", Cross said adding an extra meaning to that last sentence.

"Yup! Sounds good to me and besides I'm starving! But…", Allen took a good look around and added in a low menacing whisper.

"…don't try anything funny. I'm at my limit and you don't want me to be mad, do you?"

Cross' eyes widened at the threat and quickly he rushed to reassure his apprentice.

"No. No. Of course I wouldn't even dare do that."

"It looks like you never learn, so I just wanted to make sure... Master.", the sweet – too sweet – smile the boy had on his face might have looked innocent to an outsider, but he knew better. The last time he had seen that, Allen was about to cut his balls off. That kid had a vicious streak, that made him quite scary.

_What did I do wrong, raising him…?_

As much as Allen enjoyed watching Cross' internal battle, he was too hungry to cut the man any slack. Food always comes first! Besides he knew that Kanda would be nearby watching them and he didn't want to make his soon-to-be lover mad about unimportant things. Pleased with himself, he shot another sickeningly sweet smile at Cross, so that they wouldn't attract any more attention and added.

"Your treat Master? Thank you! Then let's go!"

The older man didn't even dare to defy him and just followed him to a tavern they found. It didn't look like the best place, but it was near the station and at least it was clean with decent food.

Kanda was tugging along but he couldn't follow them inside because the place was small and he would be seen.

_Damn…_

"I feel like eating soba today!"

He heard the bean-sprout's voice coming loud and clear.

_Cheeky brat..!_

He couldn't help but smile a bit, for he could easily realize that Allen was having fun wandering around with Kanda hot on his heels. He exhaled slowly and decided that it wouldn't do him any good to just stand there, so he headed to a nearby stall to get something to eat. Allen and Cross would have to stay at the tavern for a while, at least till the next train was in town.

* * *

"Why the hell are you grinning like a goof now?", Cross asked Allen shoving his bag on the net above his seat. The train schedule was re-arranged to an earlier time and they would have missed it if the kid hadn't rushed out of the tavern the way he did.

_Damn his instincts!_

Though he was still ticked off by the fact that he hadn't finished his wine and food. Apparently Allen found those words terribly amusing and went into another fit of inexplicable laughter.

"Bwa haha ha..! Just… ha ha ha… -ing…"

Cross rose an eyebrow in question.

"Ha hah aha.. -magine his- ha ha ha.. f-face! Ba ha ha ha!"

Allen cracked up laughing again, holding his belly and gasping for air.

"Idiot apprentice…", the marshal mumbled and took his seat on the opposite side of the writhing and kicking teen.

* * *

As soon they reached the Order, Allen reported to the supervisor's office immediately and headed off to the men's bath to soak the tiredness away.

_Kanda's not here yet!_

He thought mischievously and let out a chuckle. He could easily imagine him exploding and slashing everything with his Mugen! But man… he _so_ wanted to tease him and make him pay for worrying everyone with his disappearance!

"I'll just take my time enjoying my bath, 'cause when he gets here… ugh.. yeah!"

And with that he picked up some towels and headed off to the bath.

The room was filled with steam and Allen couldn't help but feel utterly relaxed in the warm water. It was empty when he came and he found out he quite liked bathing undisturbed. With a soft sigh he sank his body deeper, his nose barely hovering over the surface. Letting out his breath he watched lazily as the bubbles bobbed up. A sound caught his attention. He tensed and turned his gaze towards the door expecting someone to show up, but nothing happened.

"I'm probably imagining things…"

He leaned his head back and tried to relax once more, when he heard more sounds coming behind the door.

"What the hell..? There's definitely someone over there!"

Allen decided that it'd be better for him to get out since he wouldn't be able to enjoy himself anymore. Wrapping a towel around his hips, he strolled towards the room next-door to reprimand the annoying intruder, but as soon as he touched the knob, he heard some panting coming from the other side. His eyes shot wide open at that and he slightly shivered.

_Someone's been peeking and… getting off on me?_

Before he could manage to put his thoughts in order and decide on his next move, the door was kicked open with a loud bang.

"Back off you freak!", Allen yelled in panic, backing away as fast as he could.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

An overly exhausted and angered Kanda was now glaring at him, wheezing and panting.

"What the-..? Kanda? Why didn't you enter? I thought you were some kind of pervert!"

The other man was still glaring at him and seeing as he was in no condition to reply, Allen continued unabashed.

"Seriously! You scared the shit out of me! And the hell are you out of breath?"

"Bec-cause I was look-ing everywhere… for you!"

"Oh…", the teen suddenly realized that he had dug his grave on his own earlier that day by fooling Kanda and leaving him behind.

"..about that… um…you see… we had to leave earlier.. Master Cross insisted we catch that train… and… errr…"

"Tch!", Kanda's hand shot out and grabbed the boy's wrist tightly, pulling him close.

"Do you know, how pissed off I am right now?"

_I can tell, trust me! _Allen knew better than to let his thoughts be spoken aloud.

"Why would you think that I was a pervert?"

"Well I _was _taking a bath and I heard someone being here but not entering, and then… there was all that panting… What would _you _think, huh?"

Kanda's eyes travelled on the teen's half-naked body.

_Wait! He is half-naked, right? It's not my imagination again playing tricks on me? Right? Right?..._

…_. Ahh… nice…_

Noticing the change in his eyes, Allen broke free from his grasp on his wrist.

"And it looks like it _was_ a pervert indeed!"

Kanda realized that he'd been actually ogling him and shook himself inwardly for his _rude _– but totally justified – behavior.

"I'm just making sure you're unscathed."

"Uh-huh…"

"You _were_ travelling with Cross afterall."

"Uh-huh.."

"I didn't know where or how you were!"

"…"

"Tch!"

Allen chuckled to the familiar sound and decided to play around a bit, considering their current location and where they left off that very same morning. He walked backwards slowly.

"So… you were worried about me."

His words and movements caught Kanda's attention.

"Did you dash over here without stopping anywhere?"

"…"

"Were you really…", their eyes locked and Allen's hands touched seductively the slender body.

"…really _that _worried that something might have happened?", fingers were now dancing on the towel's knot. He stopped when he reached the stairs beside the bath and putting up a show, he slowly took a sit keeping his lower half in the water. The ripples moved the towel a bit and he shifted so that nothing could be seen from Kanda's position. The other man was now entranced by Allen, watching him hungrily and yet not moving or saying anything at all.

"Would you like to soak maybe and take a long _hot _bath?", Allen suggested. At first there was no response but then Kanda stalked towards him with lust flickering in his eyes.

_Master Cross, as useless as you are, your seduction techniques are without fail! _

The long-haired man took his boots and jacket off, and was now towering over him. Allen held out his hand in invitation and was surprised to see that Kanda sat beside him with his clothes still on. What was he thinking?

"You're going to make a mess out of your clothes."

"…not just my clothes…"

"Kanda?"

"I'm going to make a mess out of _you _too…" and he closed the distance between them by pushing Allen down. Impatiently he started kissing him hard, devouring the soft lips and the moans that escaped them. But when his hand tugged the towel still wrapped around the boy's hips, he was flipped over onto his back, their positions suddenly reversed. Allen was hovering now over him smirking and ground his erection on Kanda's excited member.

"Oh really? Says who?"

* * *

**Hi again guys! Sorry it took so long to update, but ...here's the new chapter.**

**It's not as long as the previous ones, but after editing it 3 times, I decided **

**to leave it as it is. The next one will be coming soon though so be patient! **

**x  
**

**Enjoy reading it and thanks once more for keeping up with the story!  
**

**Take some time to leave a comment and/or a review! **

**See you all soon! ~**

** xxx**

**EDIT:**

**_I'm trying to come up with a new penname & it's so damn hard! o.o I'm thinking about 'Jaden Schwarz'... kinda like the color contrast._**

_**Any suggestions are most welcome!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Coupling

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DGM or any of the characters. - It's all Hoshino Katsura's property.**

**This is just a fanfic, made from a fan for fans.**

**AUTHOR'S Note: Rated M for language, explicit intimate scenes and yaoi.**

* * *

Kanda could only blink, being totally dumbstruck by Allen's advances. Was he always so bold and straight-forward as he was now? He had actually tricked him with the innocent act and Kanda had walked right into his trap! He couldn't even think straight anymore.

Especially with Allen kissing him leisurely, taking his time to explore every little part of the cavern of his mouth. Sloppy, wet kisses soon turned into deep, intense ones.

Kanda could feel their erections rubbing together as they attacked each other hungrily. The dump now pants were straining his hard member painfully. Allen seemed to realize that as well and started unbuttoning his shirt, before moving on to the annoying piece of clothing. His hands were exceptionally capable and steady, but purposely slow. It was killing him. Kanda pulled him into a deeper kiss, sliding his tongue in Allen's mouth. Pulling back a bit, he licked the water drops that glided down the teen's throat, sucking and biting the tender skin. That earned him a lustful growl and the quick disposal of his pants.

_Purpose accomplished!_

The sneaky hand that cupped and stroke his erection right then, made him have second thoughts about the tenability of his decision.

"Going commando, huh? You're dripping…," Allen commented with a sly grin, rubbing his thumb on the slit of Kanda's cock, making him take a sharp breath of air.

"Oh... shit! It comes handy!" he exclaimed moaning.

"Feeling good?"

"Quite a bit."

"Allow me to please you a bit more then…," the boy said suggestively and leaned in to kiss and nip a nipple. Taking his time, he savored every bit of the exposed flesh lying in front of him, before bringing his face right above Kanda's crotch. He blew the tip teasingly, avoiding touching it and looked up to see the expression on his partner's face. The excitement he saw there and the open anticipation of what was going to follow made his cock twitch. He lifted them both higher, so that only their legs would remain in the bath water and reached for the hair-band in the man's hair. Allen pulled it off, allowing the dump bangs to sprawl out in the most fascinating way.

"Mmm… wet and sprawled! Just the way I like it!"

"You are definitely your Master's apprentice…"

"My mind and morals tend to stray from the straight and narrow, whenever you are involved."

"Well… mine as well, when it comes to you."

Allen couldn't help but chuckle at the admittance and defeat in his voice. So he decided to give them both a hot treat. Resuming his previous position between Kanda's legs, he stroked the hard member once more. He could feel the other man's eyes being solely and intensely focused on his every move, until Kanda lifted himself on his elbows.

"Waiting for something?" the boy teased.

"Tch. I wonder!"

With a swift move the towel that was hanging tauntingly around Allen's hips, until a few seconds ago, was ripped off and went flying to the other side of the bath.

"So hasty and… eager!"

He blew on the tip again and licked the head slowly, never taking his eyes away from Kanda's. The man dropped his head back with a loud moan, barely choking out a couple of words.

"You're killing me…"

Without holding himself back anymore, Allen took him in his mouth. He could taste the pre-come, salty and bitter on his tongue and swirled it around the bulbous head, enjoying the feeling of the smooth and hot flesh. He only wanted to make Kanda feel immense pleasure and since he was now gasping and wriggling, Allen considered that as a good sign. Entranced by the view and the taste, he took his own erection in hand and started pumping it slowly with long strokes. He didn't want to cum just yet, but it became so painful that he needed some momentary relief. Apparently Kanda was quite excited by the view of Allen sucking him off and masturbating at the same time and bucked his hips roughly, pushing his cock deeper down his throat. Allen felt tears stinging his eyes as he was tried to relax his throat and not gag. He held his partner down with both hands and pulled back to take a deep breath.

"Ah... shit… I'm sorry…"

Not bothering to reply and having already recovered, Allen got back to working his mouth on Kanda. Stroking him with one hand, he slid his tongue on the underside of his cock and gave a long lap from head to balls and back to the top. The sound of their heavy breathing was echoing in the bath walls, water splattering around their feet. Allen fondled the sac and moved lower to suck on it. He pushed Kanda's legs apart even more to get a better view and access to the place he was craving for. Not being able to resist, he pressed the tip of his tongue against the puckered hole, while still stroking the man's cock. He felt it twitch at the contact and pushed in slowly. After wetting it thoroughly, Allen replaced his tongue with his index finger, making Kanda groan at the feeling of intrusion.

"Looks like I'll be in the bottom..?"

"Wanna switch?"

"You're asking me _now_?"

"We'll go slow…"

"Uh… just … continue!"

Allen grinned at the exasperated tone in Kanda's voice and placed a soft kiss on his inner thigh. A bottle of massage oil caught his eye and he pulled his finger out to get it.

"What..?"

"Shhh…."

He poured some on his hand and went back to lubricating the tight passage. Seeking for distraction, he took Kanda in his mouth once again and slipped a second finger in, slowly twisting and scissoring them, it looked like his partner had begun to relax and feeling more pleasure. Allen hooked his fingers upwards to find the prostate. After a couple of seconds, he heard a loud moan that made him smile around his mouthful.

_Found it!_

Kanda getting more than enough stimulation from both sides was now bucking down on Allen's fingers, trying desperately to get them deeper. The boy let the cock out of his mouth with a soft 'plop'.

"Shall we add one more?"

"…"

"Can't speak anymore?"

"You're absolutely shameless..!"

"You wouldn't blame me, if you could see the way you look now."

"…"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'!"

And with one swift move he added a third finger in the already stuffed hole.

"It's... too much!"

"I need to prepare you, so that you'll enjoy it more."

Kanda felt happy at the concern in Allen's voice and held himself from shooting a smartass retort. Though, to be honest, all his protests and worries about them and who'd be on top or bottom, had been gone and wiped off his mind long ago. All that mattered to him was that they could be together at last and they could feel more of each other. He reached out his hand and touched the face that had been on his mind for quite some time, wondering how that kid managed to carve himself so deeply onto his heart.

_I'm totally defeated by you…_

"That's enough… bean-sprout…"

Those words caught Allen off-guard, making him stop every movement.

"You didn't just call me _that_!"

"Don't be so mad. It's a _term of endearment_!"

"….Ohhh…" Allen seemed to calm upon hearing that.

"I still don't like it much though," he said slightly pouting.

_He's probably faking it! I won't fall for that!_

"Hmm… didn't you say you would make me feel good? Or was it all just talk?"

"Changing the subject, aren't we?"

"I don't know… Does it work?"

Allen reached his hand out and touched a strand of Kanda's hair that had stuck on/to his chest.

"I really like your hair."

"I can tell," Kanda chuckled at the confession, taking Allen by surprise.

"What is it?"

"It's the first time I see you actually smile..! You usually growl or 'tch' people!" he said in awe.

"Tch."

"_That_'s exactly what I mean!" Allen said letting out a soft laugh and biting down on Kanda's knee.

"Hey!"

"I said I'm gonna make you feel good, didn't I? I've got to get down to it, right away!"

"…"

The teen took the oil bottle in his hands and poured a good amount of it on Kanda's ass, slipping his fingers in to lubricate him better. Then he pulled them out and poured some on his own dick, making sure he was well-coated and not taking his eyes off of the other man's face for a single second. Putting the bottle aside he leaned and kissed Kanda, aligning himself with the slick opening. He pushed in steadily and slowly until the head slipped in.

"Breathe... Kanda… You're so damn tight! Breathe and push down!"

"Easy for you to tell!" the other added with a look of discomfort straining his features. He complied though, as much as he could, trying to relax and keep a steady rhythm of breathing. Allen took that as a good sign and continued pushing deeper, till his entire length was in. He stopped moving, giving his partner time to adjust to the member inside him and dropped his head on Kanda's shoulder, biting his lips hard, so that he wouldn't start thrusting his hips.

"So hot and tight… You can't imagine just how amazing you feel…"

A pair of long arms wrapped around him, holding him close and running hands up and down his back.

"Kanda?"

"You're not hurting me. It's kind of… uncomfortable, but I'm getting used to it. So start moving already!"

Allen started rocking his hips a little, noticing how Kanda didn't wince, but rather seemed to enjoy the feeling. With his worries all forgotten, he pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in, letting out a needy growl. He kissed Kanda, desperately trying not to cum, their tongues swirling and dancing with each other, their moans filling the air, sweat-drops sliding down their glistening bodies. Still thrusting hard, Allen grabbed and lifted his partner's hips a bit higher in order to hit his gland. Kanda tightened his hold, his fingers digging in the flesh of Allen's back, his voice coming out stifled.

"It's so… go-good! I'm c-clo..-se!"

Upon hearing that, Allen wrapped his hand around Kanda's length and started stroking him in sync with his thrusts, his rhythm growing faster and harder.

"Me..-too!"

They were both panting hard, their desire reaching its' climax.

"Aahhh…", Kanda arched his back cumming hard, his ass clamming down on Allen's cock tightly. Not being able to withstand the pressure anymore, the teen soon followed, finding his release in the long-haired man's body, and collapsed on top of him. After a few minutes had passed and both of them managed to recover from the intense sensations and the tremors that were running their bodies, Allen pulled out slowly, making Kanda wince. He laid his head on the man's chest and watched him under thick, long eyelashes. He would never get bored looking at Kanda. Everything on him enthralled Allen. The lean, well-toned body, that handsome face, his voice, his hair… Reaching up he ran his fingers through the wet strands, that were still sprawled out.

_Maybe I do have a hair fetish… among the rest._

As he rolled his eyes mockingly at his ludicrous thoughts, Kanda opened one eye and casted him a suspicious glance.

"In case you're wondering, yes, you _do _have a hair fetish."

"Shut up!", Allen bit down on one nipple playfully.

"Don't leave any marks bean-sprout."

_Argh… Calling me bean-sprout again…_

"Who's gonna see them?"

Kanda decided not to point out that in their missions they shared rooms with the other exorcists and shut his eyes again, but still holding Allen close. Apparently the teen didn't take that too well and bit down harder making him gasp.

"Grrr… If you keep this up, I'm gonna kill you."

"No. _I _am going to kill _you_, if I find out that anyone examines you up this close.", the boy added, squinting his eyes in a – what he thought would be – intimidating way.

"Tch. Territorial, aren't we?"

"Smartasses, aren't we? Hmph!"

Kanda could already feel a vein twitching violently on his forehead, but after the latest events and the incredible sex, he didn't want to spoil the mood any further than this. He cupped Allen's face reassuringly and pulled him in for a deep kiss. When they pulled apart, they were both breathless.

"No one will _ever_ lay their hands on me, or _you_ for that matter."

It was Kanda's turn to become territorial and the man definitely owned the damn attitude for that. Allen was taken aback with the harshness in his voice, but he knew that he was really worried especially whenever his master was involved.

"Yup! We'll only lay hands on each other!", he said cheerfully, groping the man shamelessly.

"We need to get up..."

"We need to get _you_ up…"

"You are not going anywhere near my ass for a long time! Hurts like a bitch!"

"I really_, really_ want you.", the boy continued his groping session, now sucking and kissing the smooth skin on the other's neck. A hard slap on his ass brought him into a halt. Shock and surprise mirrored in his eyes, when he looked into Kanda's glaring ones.

"What-?"

"Stop it."

"For someone who came just moments ago, you're too tense."

Allen settled himself better on top of his partner and started ravishing the delicious flesh bit by bit, wondering how he could still want so much more.

"I said. You are _not_ using my ass."

"We can use _mine_!"

He felt Kanda's cock jerk and harden upon his last sentence.

"Oh goody! Look who's happy!"

In an instance he was pinned down and he was the one being ravished.

"Kanda…"

"Mmm..?"

"You could… spank me again…?"

"…"

"…maybe…I mean… _if _you'd like…"

The long-haired man, pulled back barely enough to look at him askance. Leave it to Allen to make a request like that and then get all shy about it.

_I got myself a wondrous creature… And kinky as hell!_

His lips quirked in amusement.

"That was one of the two things I intended to do for the rest of the night."

"What's the other one?"

"I'd better show you instead."

Now _that _was a promising night.

* * *

**_Somehow I was fixated on Allen 'taking' Kanda, but then my vivid - aka perverted - imagination won_**

**_and I wanted them to switch roles - aka positions - again. XD _**

**__****_So how was this chapter? What did you think?_**

**__****_x  
_**

**_We're reaching the end of the story... makes me both sad & happy to be honest. But gotta look at the_**

**_bright side of things. I will be able to move o n a new fic. Thinking about Naruto or Bleach... _**

**_Probably will go with the latter._**

**_x_**

**_Thank you for reading and accompanying me this far, and see you all soon! ~_**


End file.
